La Serpiente de las Sombras
by Chentex08
Summary: Después de ser abandonado por sus padres y casi morir una noches es salvado por Pegasus quien le brinda una nueva oportunidad, pero que hará cuando se encuentre con sus pasado y mas los problemas de su antiguo mundo se interponga con sus nuevas responsabilidades; usara el poder de las sombras para destruir a los que lo lastimaron o solo seguirá con su vida como duelista
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva Vida**

En una amplia oficina un hombre se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando la pila de documentos que tenia frente a él, soltando un suspiro de cansancio mirando un pequeño calendario a su derecha viendo el día marcado con un circulo verde, levantándose de su silla camino hasta su ventanas apreciando la ciudad por la noche.

Ya se cumplirán nueves años desde que te convertiste en mi hijo – Comenzó a subir su mano derecha a su ojo izquierdo cubierto por su largo cabello plateado mientras hablaba consigo mismo – A veces pienso que ha sido el destino el que nos hizo conocernos, como fue mi destino a obtener el ojo del milenio hace ya diez años – Moviendo su cabello para que se reflejara el articulo del milenio en el reflejo de la ventana. Apreciando su reflejo pensativo comenzó a sonar el teléfono, acercándose al escritorio para contestar – Si – Fue lo único que salió de su boca al contestar.

Señor Pegasus ya terminamos su encargo, va a su oficina en estos momento – Hablo lo voz del teléfono.

¡Espléndido, ya se pueden retirar! – Dijo en tono de diversión – Dile a tu equipo que pueden tomarse el día libre mañana antes de empezar el otro proyecto – Lo decía mientras pensaba en el evento que estaba organizando en su isla.

Muchísimas gracias señor, con su permiso me retiro – Lo decía con tono de felicidad mientras cortaba la llamada.

Las piezas de mi plan poco a poco están cayendo en su lugar y sé que cuando llegue la hora de ejecutarlo me ayudaras hijo – Dijo con felicidad ya que su plan estaba en marcha. Riéndose de la situación.

Quince minutos después de la llamada uno de sus empleados le entrego un maletín, para después de un gesto de Pegasus el hombre se retirara en silencio, ha abrir el maletín sonrió a ver su contenido – Espero que a Harry –Boy le guste su regalo, es hora que tenga una cubierta que caracterice mas su estilo de duelo – Cerrando el maletín regreso a su trabajo.

Isla estrella

En el hogar actual de la familia Pegasus un joven se encontraba en su habitación revisando sus cartas para estar preparado ya que dentro de unas semanas iba a participar en un torneo, pero no estaba muy feliz del lugar donde se iba a realizar. Sintiéndose fastidiado por sus pensamientos decidió salir al balcón de su habitación para tomar aire fresco, una vez afuera podía sentir el correr del aire fresco de la noche mientras veía el extenso bosque que rodeaba su pequeña casa.

Aaa… Nunca me canso de esta vista – Dijo el joven mientras se estiraba – Parece que nunca entenderé a mi padre, aunque la vista es tan hermosa, eso no justifica que vivamos en un castillo. Cuando la residencia familiar está en perfectas condiciones – Mirando las partes de su hogar riéndose – Pero no puedo negar la tranquilidad de este sitio – Dijo antes de darse la vuelta para ingresar de nuevo a su habitación.

Bostezando…Creo que me iré a dormir – Hablando consigo mismo caminando poco a poco a su cama, apagando las luces con su control se acostó en su amplia cama para luego cerrar los ojos y descansar. Pasaron las horas sus sueños fueron invadido con recuerdo del pasado.

Sueño/ pasado.

Un niño pelinegro intentando escuchar una conversación que sus padres tenían con una persona mayor.

No Albus, no separemos a los niños – Dijo la voz de mujer con tono fuerte.

Pero Lily tiene que entender es lo mejor para los niños – Dijo él hombre mayor con voz de abuelo.

Tu entiende Albus si tuviera que sepáralos mandaría a Harry con su madrina – Dijo furiosa viendo que no cedía la cabra vieja – Ella lo recibirá como a un hijo – Termino sus palabras hacia el hombre mayor.

Lily amor, Albus tiene razón los niños no se llevan bien creo será mejor que crecieran separados – Intervino su esposo para intentar convencerá.

James ambos son mis hijos por que tuviera que entregar uno de mis hijos a una pareja extraña, prefería que fuera con Elizabeth ella lo criara como propio y estará seguro – Dijo LIly a su esposo a ver que se ponía de lado del viejo.

Lily lamentablemente los Greengrass son una familia gris y dejar a Harry con ellos sería peligroso para ellos y para Harry ya que los seguidores de Voldemort pudieran atacarlos por represaría contra ustedes – Dijo con su molesta voz de abuelo dando consejo para convencer a la mujer.

La mujer permaneció en silencio pensando la posibilidad, es verdad aunque no quisiera reconocerlo que si mandara a Harry con su mejor amiga correría peligro su familia por los seguidores de ese psicópata. Tomo unos poco minutos para llegar a su decisión.

De acuerdo Albus, pero debes garantizar la seguridad de Harry en todo momento, puedes prometer eso – Dijo la mujer con una seriedad que parecía mortal.

Si Lily prometo que estar lo mejor atendido – Dijo Albus a la madre del niño.

¿Cuando quieres llevártelo Albus? – Pregunto James al hombre mayor.

En dos días James – respondió al hombre – Tengo que hacer los arreglos, en dos días vengo por Harry – Dijo Albus antes de irse. Dejando a la pareja en la sala.

¿James Crees que será lo mejor para nuestro hijos? – Pregunto Lily a su esposo con la cabeza baja.

Si Lily, Albus no nos sugeriría esta alternativa sino fuera la mejor opción – Respondió a su esposa abrazándola en señal de confort.

Harry a oír la conversación se retiro a su cuarto a llorar pensando que su padre ya no lo quería, y se iban a deshacer de él a favor de su hermano a pasar de su edad sabia que a su hermano lo llamaban el ´´niño que vivió´´ y pensaban que era especial. Desvaneciéndose la escena Harry despertó de golpe muy agitado.

Fin del sueño

¡Maldición! Porque tiene que venir ese recuerdo en mis sueños – Dijo enojado intentando controlar su respiración solo para voltear a ver su calendario – Hoy se cumple nueve años desde que me abandonaron en ese maldito lugar con mis supuestos tíos – Decía molesto pero recordó la otra fecha donde cambio su vida – Diez días para que se cumplan nueves años desde que conocí a mi padre – Dijo pensando los cambios rápidos en su vida. – Y doce días para cumplir quince – Pensó algo furioso ya que sus padres se deshicieron de él casi dos semanas para su cumpleaños – La próxima vez que los vea los mandare al reino de las sombras – Decía convocando su artículo del milenio que había obtenido años atrás, mientras reía oscuramente.

Después de calmase desapareció su artículo del milenio para poder dormir de nuevo esta vez sus sueños eran placenteros. Bostezando y estirándose su cuerpo despertó por la luz que entraba por sus ventanas, mirando a su mesa de noche el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana levantándose de la cama fue a buscar ropa y entro a su baño para una ducha fría, paso alrededor de media hora en estar listo completamente. Vagando por los pasillos se encontró con uno de los pocos hombres de confianza de su padre.

Bueno días Crooked – Saludo Harry al hombre un poco mayor que su padre.

Buenos días tenga usted amo Harry – Devolvió el saludo al hijo de su empleador – Tengo un mensaje de su padre – Dijo con firmeza Crooked.

¿Cuál sería el mensaje? – Pregunto con interés ya que desde que salió de la escuela no lo ha visto.

Quiere que se encuentre con él en Francia al fin de mes – Respondió el hombre seriamente.

Entendido Cooked dile que espero confirmación de lugar y hora, si me necesitan estaré en el estudio y has que me lleven el almuerzo en una hora por favor – Dijo mientras seguía su camino por el largo pasillo.

Confirmado señor – Respondió con una pequeña reverencia ante de seguir su propio camino.

En su camino una pregunta rodeaba en la mente de Harry – Que quera mi padre dudo que quiera que participe en el torneo de Francia de fin de mes, ya que me hizo tener que participar en el torneo de Inglaterra ha mediado de agosto – Pensó sin darse cuenta que había llegado frente a la puerta del estudio.

Entrando a la habitación como siempre pudo ver un gras retrato hecho por su propio padre de una joven de piel blanca como la nieve y cabello dorado como el oro, se acerco a la pintura mirándola por unos instantes antes de sentarse mirando al techo suspiro – La esposa de mi padre siempre me recuerda a mi madrina y sus hijas, me pregunto cómo le ha ido en estos años – Se hizo esa pregunta mientras pensaba que quería ver a la familia Greengrass, pero a no saber la posición que se encontraban era mejor no arriesgarse podrían estar de su lado o del lado de los Potter. Y lo último que deseaba saber era de su familia biológica, sin pensar más sobre el asunto agarro un libro y comenzó a leer.

**Ilusiones Industriales **

Pegasus se encontraba viendo caricaturas felizmente ya que hace poco recibió una llamada de Crooked confirmando la presencia de Harry en Francia – Ahí donde comenzara la primera fase de mi plan – Dijo tomando un sorbo de vino antes de reírse.

Es hora que Harry – Boy enfrente su pasado, solo quisiera ver la cara de sus familiares cuando haga su debut – Dijo riéndose – Puede que a sus padre biológicos no pudiera dañarlos por abandónalo, pero sus tíos no corrieron la misma suerte – Decía mientras pensaba que era hora de molestar un poco a los Dursley, recodando el día que se encontró por primera vez con Harry.

Flashback

Pegasus iba rumbo a su hotel después de una reunión de negocios, estaba cansado de las reuniones ya que le absorbían tiempo de su proyecto actual, estaba reuniendo historia de diferentes folklor para crear un juego de carta que revolucionaria el mundo, principalmente tenía que hacer viajes a Egipto para aprender más sobre los juegos de la sombras y adaptarlo a la era moderna. Cuando el auto se detuvo de golpe sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Crooked qué pasa, porque detienes el auto de golpe? – Pregunto Pegasus a su empleado.

Lo siento señor, es que apareció un niño en el camino parece estar herido – Respondió el hombre a su jefe.

¡Que! – Grito pegasus saliendo del vehículo dirigiéndose a lo que parecía un bulto, acercándose a él pudo ver mejor al niño seriamente golpeado y herido, arrastrándose intentando llegar a su opinión al otro lado de la calle, él chico giro su cabeza y lo miro por unos instantes.

Ayúdame… por favor – Dijo con esfuerzo el chico antes de caer inconsciente.

Crooked , Roman ayúdenme a subir al chico al auto tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital de inmediato – Grito dando órdenes a su personar que lo acompañaba. Seguido ambos hombres levantaban el cuerpo de niño con cuidado subiéndolo al auto para luego ponerse en marcha al hospital más cercano.

En el hospital ya habían pasado horas desde que llego Pegasus con el niño. Pegasus se encontraba en la sala de espera esperando noticias de niño que se encontraba en urgencia, intentándose calmar ya que no podía olvidar los ojos del chico cuando le pidió ayuda. Sus ojos solo reflejaba dolor, sufrimiento y desesperación. Le recodo a él mismo después de la muerte de su esposa.

Señor Pegasus – Una voz lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos para ver al doctor.

¿Si, se encuentra bien el chico doctor? – Pregunto preocupado por el chico.

Ya está fuera del peligro, si me permite decirlo es una suerte que haya llegado con vida – Dijo seriamente el doctor poniendo una cara dura.

Que quieres decir, es que el chico era más un cadáver que alguien vivo – Dijo Pegasus poniendo una cara de Horror a saber la condición del niño al momento de encontrarlo.

Si , tenía varias fracturas, una costilla rasgo uno de sus pulmones además de tener una herida interna fuera quien fuera él que le hizo eso lo quería muerto – Dijo enojado el doctor por la condición de su paciente.

¿Cuándo podre verlo doctor? – Pregunto porque quería respuesta de quien le hizo eso.

En unos minutos, pero calculo que despertara por el medio día ya que esta bajo de fuertes sedantes – Respondió el doctor relajándose un poco – Cuando esté listo le avisaran, si me disculpa voy a ver otros pacientes – Dijo el doctor antes de marcharse. Dejando a Pegasus en la sala.

Pasaron quince minutos para que una enfermera llegara con él y lo guiara al cuarto del niño, entrando a la habitación pudo ver al pobre chico completamente vendado se acerco a él y entrando en su mente gracias a su artículo del milenio empezó a explorar la vida del chico descubriendo cosas interesantes hasta que llego que llego a lo que estaba buscando y lo que lo vio realmente le enfureció, primero los padres del niño lo sacaron de sus vidas y luego fue entregado por el viejo a sus supuestos tíos que lo maltrataron sin razón alguna, pero lo que deseo mándalos al reino de las sombras fue los eventos que condujeron al pobre chico casi a su muerte.

Su tío había llegado furioso del trabajo y comenzó a beber ya pasado de tragos empezó a desquitarse con el niño golpeándolo repetidas veces anchándole la culpa hasta que el chico dejo de moverse, pensando que lo había matado lo subió a su auto y lo fue a tirar en un terreno baldío, vio como el pobre chico con esfuerzo se levanto y empezó a buscar ayuda antes de caer en medio de la calle donde lo encontró.

Eres alguien con voluntad fuerte, cuando despiertes hablaremos – Dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de salir vio al chico pensando – Quisiera que te convirtieras en mi hijo, pero la decisión final será tuya – Se lo dijo a si mismo antes de salir de la habitación donde se encontró con Crooked y Román haciendo guardia cuando Crooked se le acerco.

¿Todo bien señor? – Pregunto Crooked a su jefe a verlo algo furioso.

Si, solo que vi por todo que paso el chico – Respondió intentando parecer calmado – Román quiero que investigues todo sobre los Dursley del número 4 de Privet Drive, en Little Whinging, Surrey, y cuando tengas la información házmela llegar – Ordeno a su empleado el cual movió la cabeza en señal de confirmación y se marcho y luego volteo a ver a Crooked – Tengo dos tareas para ti la primera que busques un regalo de cumpleaños para el chico y la segunda quiero que empieces a preparar los papeles de una posible adopción – Dijo a Crooked que asintió de comprensión ante de irse.

Pasaron horas hasta que un Harry adolorido despertaba lentamente - ¿Estoy muerto? – Lanzo su pregunta al aire.

No estás muerto Harry, pero estuviste cercas de estarlo – Respondió una voz haciendo que la cabeza del chico se moviera hacia donde provenía la voz.

Miro a una persona sentado en una silla, la misma que vio antes de caer inconsciente – Gracia por ayudarme pero como sabes mi nombre – Agradecía al hombre pero quería saber cómo sabia su nombre.

Digamos que tengo mis métodos – Respondió el hombre antes de acercarse – Mi nombre es Maximillion Pegasus y tengo una propuesta para ti – Se presento antes de comenzar su propuesta.

¿Cuál sería esa propuesta señor Pegasus? – Pregunto Harry a su salvador.

Mira Harry antes de todo tienes que saber que se todo sobre tu familia biológica el cómo te apartaron de ellos y fuiste entregado a tus tíos y la forma que te trataron – Esas palabras hicieron abrir los ojos de Harry a pesar de su edad su mente aceptaba más rápidamente las cosas, pero dejo que Pegasus continuara – Lo que quiero decir quiero que te conviertas en mi hijo Harry – Dijo seriamente Pegasus dejando al chico con la boca abierta.

Porque me quisieras adóptame si yo no valgo nada – Dijo Harry con la cabeza baja apareciendo algunas lagrimas – Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que mis padres me trataran igual que a mi hermano pero siempre me ponían debajo de él dejando claro indirectamente que siempre seré inferior que el por eso me mandaron con mis tíos – Dijo estallando en llanto – No valgo tanto para que alguien me quiera como a su hijo, si…siempre seré un fracasado – Termino tristemente Harry ya que carecía de confianza en esos momento lo cual Pegasus se dio cuenta.

Eso no es cierto Harry cuando te veo, veo a un niño con un potencial extraordinario solo necesitas la guía adecuada, quiero convertirte en una persona digna de respecto así como mi heredero, alguien que solo su presencia haga que los demás demuestren respecto ya sean amigos o enemigos – Dijo de forma teatral haciendo reír a Harry – entonces aceptas ser mi hijo Harry – Dijo recuperando la seriedad.

Harry empezó a considera sus posibilidades ya no tenía familia estaba solo, pero este hombre le ofrecía tener una nueva familia donde seria valorado, después de pensar un rato Harry dio su respuesta. – Acepto señor Pegasus – Dijo Harry a Pegasus que le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

¡Esplendido Harry – Boy! – Dijo en tono de animación. – ¡Hoy ha muerto Harry James Potter y se levanta surcando los cielos Harry Maximillion Pegasus! – Exclamo levantando los brazos al cielo para luego ambos se echaran a reír.

Fin Flashback.

De verdad has sido una caja de sorpresas desde que te adopte Harry – Decía Pegasus viendo una foto en su oficina de unos de sus viajes a Egipto con Harry – Nos vemos en Francia hijo mío – Dijo antes de apagar su televisión e irse de la oficina.

**Días después en la Ciudad Domino **

Harry se encontraba en la gran ciudad comprando suministro para la escuela ya que todavía no recibía respuesta de ella si tuviera que volver o no, gracias a su memoria fotográfica había tomado sus O.W.L.s a finales de su tercer año, gracia a su auto estudio presento una solicitud para poder presentar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S al final del su quinto año pero sin ir para tener un año de preparación antes de presentarlos. Pero lo que le fastidiaba era su vida secundaria acaba de presentar los exámenes de ultimo año de preparatoria técnicamente ya se gradúo de la escuela para poder aplicar examen de ingreso a la universidad. Pero iba a esperar un par de años, su padre había hecho arreglos para que estudiara las escuelas abierta para solo ir a presentar un examen extraordinario para acreditar cada materia los cuales había pasado con honores.

Harry miro su reloj para medir el tiempo antes que su vuelo saliera todavía le faltaba comprar pergaminos y tinta, Harry se alegraba que la ciudad tuviera tiendas para magos donde pudiera comprar sus materiales. Terminando sus compras salió del distrito donde se encontraba para llamar Román que era su chofer asignado por Pegasus para que se asegurara que llega al aeropuerto.

Una vez el aeropuerto le tomo unos veinte minutos pasar por los controles de seguridad pasado una sala de espera hasta que lo llamaran para abordar. Siendo cuidado por Román Harry se relajo hasta la hora de partida. El anuncio de su vuelo se hizo sonar haciendo que Harry se dirigiera a la puerta de abordaje seguido de Román.

¿Román que harás después regresaras a casa o tiene encargo de mi padre? Pregunto Harry al hombre.

Tengo asuntos que atender aquí y luego un encargo de su padre en Londres señor – Respondió el hombre a Harry ya que tenia ordenes que ejecutar.

Bien, si podrías llamar a casa y pedir al personal que guarde la orden de lienzos que va a llegar en los próximos días en mi estudio personal – Dijo estado casi frente a la puerta de abordaje volteo a ver a Román.

Me asegúrale que se haga su encargo joven señor – Contesto Román a Harry.

Cuento contigo, buena suerte Román – Se despidió del hombre. Antes de acercarse a la puerta.

Igualmente señor, que tenga un vuelo sin contratiempo. – Dijo Román recibiendo de Harry un movimiento de cabeza antes de cruzar la puerta. Para luego irse a encargases de los pedidos de Pegasus.

Harry después de llegar a su lugar se puso cómodo para su viaje durmiendo hasta que llegara a su destino, Harry no era flojo pero le encantaba dormir siempre que podía. Pasaron las horas hasta que el piloto dio el anuncio que se prepararan para el aterrizaje despertando tranquilamente para luego preparase para el arribo, una vez en tierra y fuera del avión en la puerta lo estaban esperando Crooked y dos hombres más para ayudarlo con el equipaje una vez que ya tenían todo condujeron a Harry a la Limosina viendo el cielo estrellado de Paris antes de entrar al vehículo.

Bien Crooked qué planes tiene mi padre para hacerme venir hasta aquí a dos días de mi cumpleaños. – Pregunto Harry viendo por la ventana de la limosina ya que debería ser importante para hacerlo venir.

Bueno, el señor Pegasus tiene unas cuantas sorpresas para usted, lo que puedo decir es que su padre quiere que usted sea su invitado de honor y entregue el premio al ganador de torneo de mañana – Dijo Crooked mirando al joven que se encontraba frente a él. El mismo que había encontrado hace nueve años casi muerto.

En otras palabra es hora de preséntame al mundo – Dijo Harry mirando al hombre – y cuál es la agenda de mañana por que la fase final del torneo es mañana – Pregunto Harry sabiendo que su día sería muy movido.

Bueno para comenzar seria el desayuno con su padre a las nueve de la mañana, seguido al medio día ir a una sastrería para los toque finales de su traje que usara mañana por la noche, a las tres de la tarde tienes una reunión junto a su padre con un invitado y para terminar a las siete y media de la noche comenzara las semifinales y luego la final. – Dijo Crooked haciendo que Harry suspiraba de resinación

Pasaron los minutos hasta que llegaron a un hotel de lujo bajándose de la limosina decidió entrar al edificio – ¿Cuál es la habitación de mi padre? – Pregunto a Crooked que lo venía siguiendo.

La habitación de señor Pegasus es la 315 pero ha reservado una habitación para usted es la 312 señor – Respondió el hombre.

Conduciendo a Harry hasta su habitación hasta que llegaron entrando a la habitación espaciosa dejaron las pertenecías en la habitación para luego dejar a Harry solo para que descansara. Hasta la mañana siguiente cuando fue despertado por el sol salió de la cama para bañarse y arreglase para su día. Acaba de alistarse cuando llego unos de los hombres de su padre para guíalo al restaurante del hotel. Cuando llego al lugar lo primero que vio fue a Pegasus haciéndole la seña para que se acercara haciendo que Harry pusiera una sonrisa falsa de felicidad ante las demás personas que se encontraba desayunando en el lugar, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por la actitud infantil de su padre. Comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Ooh… Harry – Boy es bueno verte después de estos largos meses – empezó Pegasus hacia su espectáculo mientras veía que se acercaba el chico – ya te extrañaba mi hijo – Dijo el hombre levantándose para abrazar a Harry. Mientras Harry quería que se lo tragara la tierra a notar que los demás huéspedes los veían

También me alegro verte padre, pero por qué no empezamos a desayunar para ponernos a corriente, además hoy es una muy ocupado no estás de acuerdo – Dijo Harry intentado tomar la riendas de la situación para poder hablar con su padre.

Quizás tengas razón por tu cara parase que tienes preguntas que hacerme, por que no nos sentamos para empezar – Dijo un poco más formal haciendo que Harry se sentara frente a él.

Bien sin rodeos padre por qué quieres que entregue el premio del torneo que tienes planeado – Dijo con una seriedad mortal ya que su padre estaba cambiando los planes acordados anteriormente.

Sin rodeos por lo que veo hijo, te estás convirtiendo en un segundo Seto Kaiba – dijo con broma haciendo fruncir el seño a Harry ya que odiaba que lo compararan con Seto Kaiba. Ya que por el poder de su artículo del milenio podía ver el corazón de Kaiba estaba repleto de odio y furia pero podía sentir bondad y amor por su hermano menor. Pero su oscuridad era lo que lo controlaba su vida.

No padre es solo que tenemos el tiempo contado, todavía tengo que ir a buscar ropa que ponerme esta noche – Dijo calmadamente mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja que se encontraba en la mesa.

Eres listo Harry así que deduzco ya sabes las verdaderas intenciones sobre esta noche – Comenzó hablar Pegasus de manera seria – La principal es que dejes el anonimato y te presente formalmente como mi hijo para cuando participes en el torneo de Inglaterra le demos un trago amargo a tus tíos y posiblemente a tu padres – Dijo apoyando los hombros en la mesa. – ya que deduzco que los nacidos de M conocen el juego y van a la misma escuela que tu hermano y cuando se corra la noticia causaran un gran revuelo mas porque ya halle una manera que podamos reunirnos con los duendes de forma privada pero de eso hablaremos cuando vuelvas. – Dijo revelando por encima su plan bebiendo de su copa de vino.

Pero no crees que existe la posibilidad que intente recupérame por lo que leo los periódicos en la escuela mi hermano resulto una deserción como hijo y como persona – Dijo cruzando su brazos riéndose del destino el que consideran especial era un fracaso y el inferior se volvió alguien sobresaliente.

Ya está todo cubierto gracias mi gran visión me consideran igual que a ellos – Dijo dando entender a Harry de que estaba hablando del ojo del milenio el cual era considerado como mago – Además a ser mi hijo eres ciudadano japonés y estas protegido como estudiante en tu escuela por ese gobierno y además Shadi es tu guardián por si acaso dudo que quieran enfrentarse a ambas fuerza si intentan hacerte volver – Termino de decir ya que había afinado todos los posibles escenarios para poder responder de manera más efectiva.

Espero que así sea porque prefiero ir al reino de las sombras que volver con mi familia biológica – Dijo disgustado ya que prefería perder su alma y convivir con los Potter. – Pero cambiemos de tema como va el pequeño evento que me dijiste la última vez. – Pregunto por el torneo que se estaba organizando su padre en la isla.

De maravilla yo creo que se realizara al principio o mediados de octubre – Dijo Pegasus con voz infantil haciendo que Harry se golpeara la cabeza contra la mesa. Así continuaron practicando durante media hora ambos se fuero por su propia lado.

Harry decidió usar su tiempo libre para explorar Paris teniendo la oportunidad de explorar tiendas de artes y lugares donde tomaba fotos para tener una fuente de inspiración cuando estuviera trabajando en su estudio, siendo casi la hora de su cita llamo a la limosina mientras era acompañado por su escolta no era que su padre se preocupaba de su seguridad sino que Harry tenía la costumbre de desviarse del camino si algo le parecía interesante.

Por el camino Harry pensaba que tipo de ropa le había encargado su padre siendo que Crooked le dijo que solo era para ajustar los últimos detalles Harry estaba un poco temeroso por la ropa la última vez que su padre hizo esto termino con un traje estilo de la película del zorro. Le tomo varios minutos llegar a su destino pero iba en buen tiempo para su cita. Llegando al lugar su escolta le abrió la puerta y Harry bajo de la limosina dispuesto enfrentar su destino con la ropa pero apenas dio el primer paso sintió una presencia maligna proviniendo de por la espalda aunque no se encontraba cerca de él su instinto le puso en guardia volteándose y levantado su mano derecha dispuesto a convocar su artículo del milenio pero antes que de eso la presencia había desaparecido.

Todo bien señor – Pregunto el hombre que era su escolta.

Si es solo sentí una presencia oscura pero parece que ya desapareció – Dijo Harry intentándose calmar cuando oyó una voz familiar.

Harry eres tu – Dijo voz de mujer haciendo que Harry volteara lentamente hacia donde provenía la voz para ver a una joven rubia de ojos azules.

Da..Daph…Daphne – Dijo con esfuerzo a ver a la rubia frente a él.

**Poow… Estoy de vuelta esta historia fue disparo piloto sujetó a revisión mientras esperaba los resultados del proyectó final de la Uni… dependiendo de la aceptación se continuara la historia… los invicto a leer mi otro Fic actualmente estará en revisión para corregir las falta de ortografía.**

**Solo me queda despedirme hasta la próxima actualización.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Corazones encontrados**

Daphne Greengrass estaba disfrutando su vacación después de un año escolar dramático según su opinión primero el anuncio del torneo de los tres magos avivo las cosas en Howard, ya que después de tanto tiempo volvía a realizarse. Toda la escuela estaba emocionada por la llegado de las demás escuelas invitadas la Academia Beauxbatons, el Instituto Durmstrang, pero lo que le alegro de todos estos fue cuando el nombre del odioso hijo de los Potter salió causando mucho opiniones negativas al chico de oro siendo echado de su propia casa hasta su mejor amigo lo abandono, que se esperaba de la comadreja si siempre ha sido un intolerante y envidioso con otros por cosas que no puede tener creer que todo lo merece, cuando él junto al hijo de los Potter son los peores estudiantes de su grado solo por arriba de Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe que son lamentable en su opinión.

Lo único por lo que había asistido a los eventos de torneo era para ver como hacia el ridículo Charlus ya que era la razón principal de que desapareciera su amigo Harry, si ella estaba enfardada con los Potter, su madre paso de consideraros amigos a verlos como persona extrañas ya que cuando se entero lo que le hicieron a su ahijado rompió su amista con Lily Potter. Pero no fueron los únicos los Longbottom no estuvieron de acuerdo con esa acción así que Lord Frank Longbottom rompió la alianza de sus casas que existía desde hace siglos, a los ojos de los Longbottom lo que hicieron los Potter no tenia perdón hasta les reclamaron de por qué no pensaron en ellos para tener la custodia de Harry en vez de deshacerse del pobre niño.

Lo que le había alegrado a final era que Charlus había fallado en todas la pruebas quedando en último lugar, al final la comadreja se volvió otra vez su amigo haciendo que muchos se murieran de la ironía el que le aventaba mas mierda era su ex amigo para luego ser otra vez amigo muchos pensaron que Potter era un estúpido por aceptarlo de nuevo. Había algo inquietándola desde que termino del año escolar estaba claro que Cedric Diggory gano el torneo pero nunca llego al lugar de la verdadera meta cuando agarro la copa, el personal y los organizadores hicieron todo lo posible solo para recuperar a un chico muerto por la maldición asesina. Eso dejo muchas preguntas sumado con el ataque que hubo en la final de Quidditch.

Suspirando de aburrimiento. Tenía que empacar sus cosas porque su padre las iba a llevar a Paris de vacaciones. Ella no le importaba a donde iban ella acercándose el fin de julio se ponía triste a no saber nada de su amigo de la infancia – Donde estarás Harry ya van a pasar nueves años desde que te abandonaron todo por la culpa de la maldita cabra vieja del director – Dijo lo ultimo con rabia porque fue idea de Dumbledore el separar a los gemelos Potter.

Cuando Lily Potter intento recuperar a Harry para poder salvar su amista con la madre de Daphne ambas fueron con Dumbledore para pedir que le digiera donde estaba Harry, pero cuando les reverlo donde se encontraba, le reclamaron a Dumbledore el por qué dejo a Harry con la hermana de Lily saliendo con la escusa que intentaba que ambas se reconciliara buscando el perdón por el pasado, regañándolo exigió que fueran a buscar a Harry pero cuando no lo encontrarlo, Lily le saco la verdad a su hermana por las malas cuando descubrieron lo que hicieron lo mas que querían en el mundo eran matar a su hermana y a su esposo pero decidieron que no valían la pena. Fueron primero a Gringotts para saber si Harry estaba todavía con vida, el gerente de cuenta de la familia Potter le había confirmado que la bóveda de Harry estaba activa lo que significaba que estaba vivo, Elizabeth le dijo a Lily que la única forma que había de perdonara era que encontrara a Harry y se lo entregara.

Ya van años desde eso y no apareces el único consuelo que tengo es saber que estás vivo – Dijo Daphne ya que su última esperanza de verlo murieron en su primer años cuando no apareció el primer día en Howard – Lo bueno que nadie me ve tengo una reputación que cuidar – Decía riéndose tristemente ya que era conocida como la Reina del Hielo, era su máscara para mantener a la gente indeseada alejada de ella o pagarían las consecuencias.

¿Oye Daph otra vez pensando en Harry? – Pregunto una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos asustándola.

¡Tori! No me asustes – Grito Daphne a su hermana menor que estaba parada en su puerta.

No es mi culpa que no me oyeras tocar tu puerta y no contestar – Respondió su hermana a Daphne – Además papa y mama quieren hablar con nosotras están esperando en el estudio – Dijo antes de retirarse haciendo que Daphne suspirara para luego seguirá.

Greengrass Manor era donde vivía Daphne el hogar antiguo de su familia una casa extensa muy bien decorada pero a veces parecía muy solitaria a vivir solo cuatro personas en la casa. La rubia llego al estudio donde se encontraban sus padres esperándola, Elizabeth era como sus hijas pero más mayor vestida como toda una dama de sociedad. Lord Greengrass era un hombre alto de pelo negro pero de ojos azules y ropa de negocios.

Daphne, Astoria solo para informales que mañana partiremos a Francia para después hacer el viaje estilo Muggle – Dijo el hombre a su hijas ya que estarán en el mundo Muggle para poder descansar de las preocupaciones mágicas. Y ganar experiencia de verdad ya que estudio Muggle en Howard está muy obsoleta esa asignatura – Eso es todo ya pueden retirarse saldremos por la mañana – Decía el hombre a su hijas para que salieran del estudio una vez que ambas salieron se giro a ver a su esposa – Parece que Daphne ya entro en sus días de depresión – Dijo el hombre a su esposa ya que le dolía ver a su hija así.

Si cariño desde que Harry desapareció en estas fechas ella entra en ese estado – Contesto triste Elizabeth ya que a ella también le afecta pero de menos fuerte. – Si solo Lily nos hubiera entregado a Harry desde el principio no estaría así – Decía recodando la última vez que hablo con su ex amiga.

Si, lo hubiéramos recibido como si fuera nuestro y tener segura a Daphne, ya que Lucius está insistiendo en un contrato matrimonia entre Daphne y su hijo. – Dijo molesto la ultima parte aunque no era padrino del niño siempre le agrado y lo quería.

Aunque no me alegro de las dificultades que está pasando mi antigua amiga debe ser un castigo por lo que hicieron Harry, a tener un hijo tan decepcionante – Decía Elizabeth a su esposo ya que el hijo de los Potters según especial era una verdadera decepción como mago y persona – Si continua así Charlus creo que será el fin de la Familia Potter – Dijo a su esposo que miraba por la ventana.

Salto de tiempo.

La familia Greengrass había llegado a Paris lo primero que fuero fue a buscar un hotel para descansar y dejar sus cosas para pasar una tarde familiar visitaron galerías y parques para terminar el día con una cena familiar en un restaurante para luego irse a descansar él primero en dormir fue Lord Greengrass ya que considero que traer a su familia a parís fue la peor decisión que había tomado sin saber llevo a su familia a la capital de la moda y a tener esposa y dos hijas sabia que le esperaba el infierno en vida.

Al día siguiente toda la familia Greengrass estaba lista pero el único hombre de la familia estaba decaído ante la tortura que le esperaba comenzaron sus visitas a las diez de la mañana empezaron a buscar tienda de moda en su trayecto Daphne se encontró con un cartel muy peculiar que le recordó el juego de cartas que juegan muchos de Gryffindor desde su segundo año escolar.

¿Te interesa el juego de carta que juegan los leones Daphne? – Pregunto Astoria de repente a ver que su hermana prestaba atención al cartel.

Tengo un poco de curiosidad parase que están promocionando la final de un torneo que se dará hoy – Respondió a su hermana leyendo el cartel – Parase que darán la final del torneo en la televisión tal vez entienda que le encuentran de divertido a este juego – Dijo a su hermana para quitarse la duda que tenia sobre el juego.

Vamos Daph todavía faltan muchas tiendas que visitar – Dijo muy alegre Astoria jalando a Daphne junto a sus padres durante el trascurso habían comprado poco pero Lord Greengrass estaba exhausto de tanta opiniones y ver diferentes estilo. Durante su trayecto vieron muchas limosinas paseando por la calle de diferentes tamaños viendo el cómo vivían los Muggles ricos que no eran muy diferentes a ellos. Pero cuando Astoria señalo a una especifica que se estaba aparcando algo delante de ellos.

Guau… de todas esa es la más grande que he visto hoy – dijo Astoria a su familia viendo que un hombre bajaba de la parte delantera del vehículo para abrir la puerta de la limosina de la cual bajaba un joven de cabello negro haciendo que toda la Familia Greengrass vea fijamente al joven que acababa de bajar era casi idéntico a James Potter pero más elegante provocando que Daphne dejara caer sus cosas a ver a su amigo desaparecido frente a ella.

Es él… realmente es Harry – Se decía en su mente haciéndola casi llorar. Viendo como apenas iba a caminas cuando voltea en guardia como si estuviera listo para atacar y oír el comentario que dijo a hombre que lo acompañaba.

Harry eres tú – dijo Daphne acercándose a él poco a poco provocando que Harry volteara a su dirección abriera los ojos e intentara articular la voz para decir algo.

Da..Daph…Daphne – Dijo con esfuerzo Harry a ver a la rubia frente a él. La única amiga que había tenido cuando vivía con los Potters estaba frente a él casi llorando.

Daphne se acerco y lo abrazo repentinamente – Idiota después de nueve años solo eso tienes que decir – Dijo golpeando su pecho deseando que esto no fuera un sueño o una malo broma del destino.

¿Harry de verdad eres tú? – Pregunto Elizabeth al joven de ojos verde que parecía algo incomodo por su hija.

Si madrina pero puedes por favor quitarme un poco a Daphne es incomodo esta escena en público – Contesto Harry a Elizabeth pero no le hizo caso ella estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado al hijo de Lily con bien limpiándose una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos y deseando saber cómo ha sido la vida del joven desde que lo abandonaron.

Es una grata sorpresa verte Harry después de todo este tiempo y saber que te encuentras con bien. – Dijo Lord Greengrass al joven analizándolo.

A mí también me da gusto verlo Lord Greengrass después de tantos años – Saludaba al Padre de Daphne a pesar tenía pocos recuerdo de él todos eran agradables

Nada de Lord, dime tío Cygnus – Dijo el hombre al joven que se veía que había tenido suerte después de ser abandonado.

Si tío Cygnus, podría quitarme a Daphne por favor tengo una cita a la cual tengo que asistir – Decía Harry siendo casi la hora para enfrentar su destino.

No maldito idiota acabo de encontrarte y no te soltare, tiene mucho que explicarme – Decía Daphne ejerciendo fuerza en su agarre para no dejar ir al chico.

Tendrás que aguantar Harry mi hermana estuvo guardándoselo por años y ahora que te encontró no será fácil líbrate de ella – Dijo Astoria al joven compadeciéndose de él.

Tu debe ser Astoria… has crecido para convertirte en una hermosa señorita – Dijo Harry a la hermana de Daphne que sonreía por el comentario del joven.

Señor no quiero interrumpir pero es casi la hora de su cita – Dijo el hombre que acompañaba a Harry intentando salvar a su señor.

Daph… por favor suéltame tengo que ir a enfrentar mi destino para esta noche – Dijo Harry provocando que Daphne se separarla de él y lo viera cuando dijo la palabra destino.

¿Y que sería ese destina tuyo Harry? – Pregunto seria a ver que se quería separarse de ella mirándolo con firmeza a los ojos.

Tengo que asistir a un evento esta noche, mi padre me mando hacer un traje y tengo que medídmelo, y cuando digo destino es que con mi padre nunca se sabe que esperar – Dijo Harry dando su argumento pero por un instante sintió miedo por alguna razón a ver los ojos de su amiga.

Te acompaño Harry – Dijo Daphne en una forma muy dulce pero para joven de ojos verde era como lo invitaras a un juego de las sombras – ¿A dónde tienes que ir? – Pregunto la rubia para que Harry señalara la tienda siendo guiado por la misma Daphne y seguido por la familia Greengrass mientras Cygnus sentía pena por el chico.

Entrando a la tienda pudieran apreciar varios tipo de trajes desde comunes hasta lo que parecían de la realeza en su camino se encontraron de uno de los sastres.

¿Tienen cita? – Pregunto el hombre al grupo de persona haciendo que Harry se pusiera enfrente.

Soy Harry Maximillion Pegasus creo que tienen algo para mí – Dijo cambiando su actitud a la de un hombre poderoso mientras la familia Greengrass se aprendían su nuevo nombre para hacer preguntas después.

Si señorito Pegasus lo estábamos esperando su padre nos pidió hacer un tarje especial para usted – Comento el hombre dándole escalofríos a Harry cuando dijo especial – Si gusta acompáñame un momento. – Dijo el Hombre haciendo que Harry se separara de Daphne y siguiera al hombre lo llevo a un probador entregándole el traje.

Debe ser un broma – Pensó a ver el traje era idéntico al de su padre pero de diferentes color mientras que de Pegasus era rojo con bordes blanco el de Harry era negro con bordes dorados probándose el traje le resulto cómodo, volviéndose a su ropa anterior regreso con los Greengrass llevando consigo el traje en su caja y saliendo de la tienda.

Bien es hora de algunas explicaciones Harry – Dijo Elizabeth porque quería saber donde había estado su ahijado estos nueve años.

Es justo que dé respuesta pero no aquí vamos a mi hotel ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente – Contesto mientras daba una señal que se subieran a la limosina una vez todos adentro se dirigieron al hotel del Harry, la más feliz de todo esto era Astoria por alguna razón. Llegando a su hotel Harry los condujo a su habitación colocándolos en la sala antes de invocar su artículo del milenio y ponerlo en la mesa frente a ellos.

Odio hacer esto pero tengo que estar seguro antes – Dijo con pesadez Harry mientras los Greengrass trataran de comprender que era esa balanza que había convocado Harry – Solo tengo una pregunta para todos ¿de qué lado están de los Potters o de mío? – Pregunto Harry sabiendo la respuesta solo por sus acciones pero tenía que estar seguro.

Del tuyo definitivamente – Respondieron cada uno mientras Harry veía la balanza en búsqueda de la verdad recibiendo la confirmación que necesitaba.

Lo siento de verdad por esto pero tenía que estar seguro hacia donde estaba su lealtad – Dijo sentándose en uno de los fosases.

Como sabes que no mentimos y le diremos a los Potters donde te encuentras – Dijo Astoria a Harry que la miraba con diversión.

Eso es fácil mi querida Astoria ves esa balanza en la mesa – Dijo Harry recibiendo confirmación de la rubia menor – se llama la balanza del milenio y tiene una función muy útil, me permite saber las intenciones de las personas aunque intente ocúltalas, así mismo si esta mintiendo o dice la verdad entre otras cosas – Dijo dejando sorprendido a los presente por el alcance de ese artículo – Solo para aclarar si el usuario lo desea puede enviar a quien este interrogando, si resulta malvado a un lugar conocido como el reino de la sombras en otras palabras muere – Termino su explicación de manera seria dejando saber lo que podía haber pasado.

¿Pero Harry donde conseguiste un artefacto tan poderoso? – Pregunto Cygnus al chico viendo dicho artefacto ya que ni las familias viejas u oscuras poseían un artefacto del tal poder.

En Egipto después de pasar una dura prueba, pero antes de hablar de ello necesitan saber un poco de historia relacionado con los artículos del milenio – Dijo Harry recibiendo asentimiento de todos. – Hace cinco mil años los reyes egipcios jugaban un juego gran y terrible poder, estos juegos de la sombras se jugaban con magia real y monstruos reales pero esos juegos resultaron en un guerra que amenazo con destruir todo el mundo, hasta que un valiente faraón alejo esa magias sellando a los monstruos en lapidas, aparte de eso las criaturas selladas se podían usar para defender el reino. Todo eso fue gracias que el hermano de ese faraón creo siete articulo cada uno con sus propios poderes y funciones, cada articulo escoge a su portador – Termino de hablar dejando a la habitación en silencio por unos instante intentado procesar la información.

De los siete Artículos del Milenio que existen mi padre adoptivo tiene uno y fue en uno de sus viajes donde obtuve el mío mas bien el me escogió al guiarme hacia el – Dijo como si estuviera bromeando por la ironía del destino.

Antes mencionaste magia real y monstruos reales que quisiste decir – Pregunto Daphne a su viejo amigo ya que no encontraba sentido.

Veras Daphne la magia que usan los magos en la actualidad no es nada comparado con la que usaba hace cinco mil años. – Dijo mirando a la rubia que le prestaba atención. – Sobre los monstruos reales todavía existen esas lapidas pero a ya no haber la magia que se necesita son inútiles a menos que tengas un Artículo del Milenio para convócalos y el conocimiento mismo – Decía con seriedad mientras cruzaba los brazos – Pero esos juegos de las sombras han sido recreados en los últimos años de forma segura – Dijo queriéndose reír pero tuvo que contenerse, pero los demás de sus invitados estaban callados a oír esa información.

¡Cómo es eso posible! – Exclamo Daphne quien fue la primera en recuperarse levantados del lugar si eso era real como pueden recreados esos juegos.

Pues… Veras, mejor será mostrártelo Accio maletín – Dijo Harry conjurando su paleta que contenía su baraja. – Fueron recreados en la forma de Duelo de monstruos – Dijo mostrando una carta la cual las hermanas Greengrass reconocieron que era como la que los nacidos de Muggle jugaban y el cartel que vieron con anterioridad.

Esa es como las cartas que los leones juegan y el cartel que viste en una tienda – Dijo Astoria a reconocerlo el juego que jugaban los nacidos de Muggles.

Así como lo pensé los que asisten a Hogwarts conocen el duelo de monstruos mas a nuestro favor no lo crees ¡Harry – boy! – Dijo una voz haciendo que los invitados de Harry voltearan hacia donde venia mientras Harry suspiraba y esperando que no lo dejara en vergüenza.

Padre no tendrías que estar preparándote para nuestra reunión de las tres – Dijo seriamente pero al momento que Harry dijo la palabra padre los Greengrass lo voltearon a ver de latigazo con Harry.

Ya está todo arreglado solo falta que nuestro invitado llegue en una hora, pero cuando me entere que trajiste amigos a tu regresos tuve que venir a ver – Decía como su estuviera jugando de manera cómica.

Esta es una reunión sería así que te pido que te comportes – Dijo Harry disgustado a ver como estaba comportándose su padre.

Que frio Harry – boy estas seguro que no te estas convirtiendo en un segundo Seto Kaiba – Decía Pegasus en tono falso de herido – pero no me vas a presentar Harry – boy. – Hablo recuperando un poco la seriedad. Haciendo que Harry suspirara.

Familia Greengrass déjeme presentarle a Maximillion Pegasus mi padre adoptivo – Dijo Harry introduciendo a Pegasus con la familia de su madrina – padre estos son Lord Cygnus Greengass y su familia mi madrina Lady Elizabeth y sus hijas Daphne y Astoria Greengrass. – Presento Harry haciendo la presentaciones de cada quien.

¡Bien por ti Harry uno de tus mayores anhelos se cumplió, ver de nuevo a tu madrina y su familia! – Exclamo jugando con Harry mientras Pegasus lo echaba de cabeza.

¡Podrías dejar de decir cosas vergonzosas! – Grito Harry a ser expuesto – ¡te agradecería que no hurgaras mis pensamientos privados! – exclamo con enojo ya que ni la más fuerte barreras de oclumancia puede resistir al ojo del milenio.

No es mi culpa que la oclumancia sea inútil frente al ojo del milenio, además lo hago cuando pareces preocupado por algo – Dijo comportándose como un buen padre haciendo un clic en Harry con temor.

Espera… no me digas que sabes de ella – Dijo retrocediendo poco a poco Harry con temor.

Mmmn… Harry – boy no tengo que decirte cómo vivir tu vida amorosa, pero si decides ir por ella lo único que me queda es apoyarte – Dijo pegasus haciendo que Harry tomara el color de un tomate.

No creo, además me rechazo por estar de bandos contrarios y existe la posibilidad que no vuelva a la escuela ya que solicite que me permitiera hacer mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S al final del quinto años para tener un año para prepárame antes de presentarlos. – Dijo queriendo desviar el tema de cualquier forma posible.

Señor Pegasus podría decirnos que como fue su encuentro con Harry y su vida hasta ahora – interrumpió Elizabeth por dos razones una para salvar a su ahijado que parecía a punto de explotar de vergüenza y la principal que quería saber cómo ha sido la vida del chico desde ese día. Recibiendo una confirmación para que Pegasus empezara a contar la historia.

Pegasus comenzó desde que lo encontró casi muerto, su vida, como se acababa de gradual de sus estudios de media superior, como se había adelantando en la escuela de magos a la cual asistía en África. Dejando muy enojados a los Greengrass al principio cuando revelo que fue una suerte que hubiera llegado con vida al hospital y sorprendidos de lo prodigioso que se había convertido para los estudios opacando a su hermano en cualidades.

Vaya Harry has tenido una vida interesante, ¿pero porque no contactaste con nosotros si tenias los medios? – Pregunto una Daphne muy molesta pero con cara angelical dándole miedo a Harry, podría jurar que podía ver a Anubis saludándolo desde atrás de la rubia.

Daphne no estaba seguro de que lado se encontraban ustedes, no podía arriésgame a ser descubierto antes de tiempo, mi plan personal era intentar contactar con ustedes cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad; así evitar que los Potters me reclamaran posiblemente otra vez en su custodia o mándame lejos – Comenzó explicar Harry reuniendo su valor que era poco frente a la furia femenina. – Pero recientemente los planes han cambiado ya que a mediados de agosto voy a participar en un torneo de duelos de monstruos en Londres así haciendo que la noticia de mi nuevo estatus llegara al mundo mágico para golpear a mis padres biológicos – Termino de decir Harry esperando que su amiga se calmara un poco.

Porque en Londres y no aquí, no están anunciado el torneo aquí por lo que hemos visto – Dijo Astoria intentado entender el plan de Harry.

Bueno eso sería por que hoy dejo el anonimato y seré presentado como el hijo y heredero de Maximillion Pegasus, pero el factor importante Astoria es que hay otras personas que quiero enfurecer. – Dijo con expresión de seriedad oscura

¿Quieres hacer enojar a tu tía y su familia estoy en lo correcto? – Pregunto Elizabeth a entender las verdaderas intenciones de Harry pensando que sería un digno Slytherin por su forma de actual.

Estas en lo correcto madrina, quiero infundirles miedo a saber que podría arruinar su vida si lo quisiera o tomar represarías por el trato que me dieron. – Dijo Harry seriamente dibujando una pequeña sonrisa cruel. Cuando un hombre llego al cuarto de Harry.

Discúlpeme señores pero su cita de las tres ya se encuentra aquí. – Dijo el hombre a ambos hombre Pegasus.

Gracias Crooked enseguida voy – Respondió Pegasus a Crooked para que se retirara – Bien si me disculpan tengo que atender a este invitado, Harry cuando te necesite te hare llamar – Dijo Pegasus antes de retirarse de la habitación de su hijo.

¿Cuánto tiempo piensan estar en Paris? – Pregunto a la familia Greengrass el tiempo de su estadía para intentar pasar tiempo con ellos.

Por lo menos cinco días más Harry y ¿tú cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse? – pregunto Cygnus al joven el tiempo que le faltaba para irse.

Yo creo que dos días, mañana por mi cumpleaños el día siguiente para explorar o relájame. – Respondió tranquilamente Harry. Haciendo que Daphne se enfadara e inflara sus mejillas.

Apenas te encontramos y ya te irás tan rápido no es justo – Dijo molesta la rubia que quería pasar más tiempo con él – Apenas dime donde vives para ver si puedo visitarte – Casi exigiendo Daphne al pobre Harry sujetándolo de la ropa.

Vivo en una isla privada cerca de Japón es lo único que te puede decir por ahora – Respondió Harry tratado apaciguar a la rubia insistente – Pero puedes mándame cartas y tratare responder lo más rápido posible, hasta la final del torneo de Londres después te lo podre decir puedes esperar hasta entonces – Dijo Harry dando una forma de estar en contacto. Hasta que preparara las nuevas defensas de su hogar.

De acuerdo, pero te iré a apoyar cuando participes en él torneo estás de acuerdo con eso Harry – Dijo Daphne soltándolo sin ceder terreno dejando sin opciones a Harry teniendo que aceptar. Cuando entro Crooked en la habitación

Disculpe señor Harry su padre lo solicitad en la reunión – Dijo el hombre al Harry haciendo que Harry asistiera en compresión.

En un momento voy solo me despido de mis invitados – Contesto Harry haciendo que el hombre se retirara – Lo siento pero los negociosos llaman. – decía Harry a los Greengrass.

No te preocupes deben ser ustedes hombres ocupados – Respondió Cygnus al Harry tomando la situación.

Lo siento de verdad pero, si tienen tiempo mañana me encantaría que vinieran – Dijo algo dudoso al ser posiblemente la primera vez que festejaría su cumpleaños después de tanto años con alguien más que no sean su padre y los empleados de este.

Nos encantaría Harry después de todo eres como un hijo para nosotros – Decía Cygnus al sentirse algo nostálgico al recordar a Harry de niño – ¿Estaría bien después del medio día reunirnos? – Pregunto el hombre esperando confirmación.

Si lord… digo, si tío Cygnus me parece bien – Dijo Harry estrechando la mano del hombre

Cuídate Harry y suerte en ese evento esta noche – Se despidió abrazando Elizabeth a Harry como lo haría una madre con su hijo.

Si suerte Harry y no te metas en problemas con chicas – Dijo Astoria al chico tirándole una indirecta pero por la expresión de Harry no entendió el mensaje decidió déjalo así.

Adiós Harry pero ni creas que te salvaras todavía tengo algunas preguntas para ti pero suerte esta noche – Se despidió Daphne abrazándolo antes de seguir a su familia.

Después de despedirse de los Greengrass Harry se dirigió con su padre para ver como poder citarse con los duendes sin que su familia biológica se enterara para reclamar su bóveda ahora que confirmo que tenía una y hacer una prueba de herencia si su sueño estaba en lo correcto le espera algo fantástico según su parecer. Entrando a la habitación se reunión con su padre y su invitado con él quien hablaron un buen rato.

Por la noche en el hotel de los Greengrass la familia estaban descansando mientras Daphne y Astoria estaban fascinadas con la televisión, los Muggles hacen cosas interesantes eran sus pensamientos buscando el canal donde se transmitiría el torneo ahora que estaban interesadas sabiendo un poco de la historia de ese juego, aparte que su amigo iba a participar uno pronto. Hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

Con Harry

El pobre chico se encontraba agobiado por las presentaciones que estaba realizando y preguntas de la gente hacia él lo bueno que pudo salirse de la situación cuando su padre lo condujo a una habitación donde tuvo que involucrarse con los negocios de Pegasus, viendo las dos semifinales por una pantalla que tenía esa habitación para su opinión los duelista que se enfrentaba estaban muy flojos pero quien era él para juzgar estilos de duelo; cuando el no poseía uno propio, terminaron los negocios antes que se acabara la segunda semifinal siendo guiados a sus asientos, Harry estaba algo nervioso por su presentación en público pero siguió adelante como Pegasus le enseño.

Con Daphne.

Las hermanas Greengras como sus padre estaban sorprendidos el cómo jugaban los participante Muggles y mas esa proyección de los monstruos era casi real aunque no entendía por completo el juego se imaginaron si eso eran proyecciones, no querían estar presentes en un juegos original como le había dicho Harry. Pasaron un rato mientras los presentadores hacían predicciones quien creía que iba a gana antes de pasar al evento principal.

Damas y caballero es hora que comiencen la gran final de este torneo – Dijo el presentador en la televisión animando al público – Pero antes de eso tenemos invitados especiales como observadores – Decía el hombre preparándose cuando recibió la señal de entrada moviendo la cámara hacia los invitados

Los Greengrass se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Pegasus junto a Harry caminado hacia la arena como lo haría un Lord de casa antigua y noble.

¡Que hace Harry ahí acaso este era el evento que dijo! – Grito Daphne a ver a su amigo en televisión.

De hecho Daphne nunca le preguntamos qué clase de evento era – Dijo Astoria burlándose de su hermana disfrutando de su reacción.

Cálmate hija vamos a ver qué pasa tal vez lo expliquen – Dijo Elizabeth intentado apaciguar a su hija. Mientras su esposo se mantenía al margen. Viendo la televisión por la expresión de Cygnus su esposa dedujo que estaba pensando en algo.

El primero es el organizador de este torneo el señor Alexandre Henri – Hablo el presentador mientas centraba al hombre de mediana edad medio alto. – Él siguiente es el presidente de Ilusiones Industriales y creador del juego de Duelo de Monstruos ¡El señor Maximillion Pegasus! – Grito el presentador poniendo a Pegasus en pantalla con traje rojo y su característico peino y cabello plateado mientras la gente se ponía loca a verlo. – Y por último el que ha sido un misterio por años y hoy hace su presentación en público por primera vez Harry Maximillion Pegasus – Grito el presentado mostrando a Harry la gente se emocionaba a poder ver por fin al tan famosos hijo desconocido de Pegasus.

Los Greengrass estaban congelados ante la revelación querían pregúntale a Harry quien había recreado los juegos de las sombras pero acaban ver la repuesta a saber que el padre adoptivo era su creador y también dedujeron que su padre tenía que ser alguien muy famoso para lograr esa reacción. Vieron que Harry junto a los otros se estaban acomodaron un palco. Decidieron que mañana iban a pedir algunas respuestas y no se olvidaban que falta que Harry les contara como obtuvo su objeto de Egipto.

Con Harry

Harry estaba algo aburrido mientras veía a los finalistas tomando su lugar, había visto los duelos anteriores y dedujo que porcentaje de victoria tenía cada Quien pero si algo le ha enseñado la vida es que las posibilidades pueden cambiar eran su pensamiento. Fueron sacados por un comentarista que se acerco a él.

Señorito Harry cual es su opinión y predicciones para este duelo – Pregunto el hombre a Harry. Que estaba dispuesto a responder.

En mi opinión esta variada sobre el resultado – Respondió Harry seriamente aplicando su autocontrol para no parecer nervioso.

Puede explicarse Harry – Pregunto el comentarista a Harry por su comentario.

Verán del lado rojo es un usuario del tipo demonio concentrado en la fuerza bruta mientras el lado azul es tipo Bestia pero no ha destacado por lo que vi en su duelo anterior – Dijo Harry viendo ambos oponentes – Es fácil deducir que el lado rojo ganara, pero yo me quedo neutral porque presiento que el lado azul tiene una carta que conozco y la ha estado reservando para la final si me sospecha son correcta están cincuenta – cincuenta de posibilidad – Dio su opinión Harry para que se alejaran los comentarista por que el duelo iba a empezar

Comenzara la final del torneo – Dijo el presentador avivando al publico – Del lado rojo tenemos a Eric FLORENT y del lado azul tenemos a Daniela YVONETTE comiencen – Dijo el presentador comenzado el duelo entre ambos.

Pasaron los turnos del duelo y la chica estaba en desventaja solo tenía dos monstruos débiles en el campo pero uno de ellos reforzó su sospecha lo que inquietaba a Harry eran su dos carta boca abajo dedujo que una tenía que ser ataque negativo o fuerza del espejo por que no había cambiado de posición a los monstruos.

Bien es hora que cabe el duelo despídete de tu canguro – Dijo el Eric a su oponente. – Craneano convocado ataca, destruye su monstruo y sus punto de vida – Ordeno el joven haciendo que su monstruo arrojara un rayo.

No tan rápido activo mi carta boca abajo revélate ataque negativo – Dijo la chica deteniendo el ataque.

Solo prologaste tu derrota en el próximo turno nada te salvara – Dijo Eric terminando su turno.

Ya lo veremos robo – Dijo sacando una carta de su mazo, pero Harry noto la sonrisa de la chica a ver su carta Harry pronto descubrirá si su sospecha fueron ciertas. – Esto se acabo ahora convoca al Gran Koala en modo de ataque AT: 2700, DEF 2000 ahora activo la carta mágica polimerización para funcional al Gran Koala con mi Des Kangaroo para así crear al Amo de OZ At: 4200, DEF: 3700 – Anuncio la entrada de su monstruo confirmando las sospechas de Harry. Todavía no termino revélate carta boca abajo Metalmorph se la equipo a mi Amo de Oz, ahora Amo de Oz ataca a su monstruo y el resto de su punto de vida – Realizando el ataque para ganar dejando en cero los puntos de vida del oponente así ganando el torneo.

¡Tenemos un ganador, contras posibilidades logra ganar la señorita Daniela YVONETTE! – Grito el presentador anunciando al ganador del torneo. Haciendo que los aplausos estallaran.

Creo que es hora Harry ya sabes que hacer – Dijo Pegasus a su hijo por que le había explicado como lo tenía que hacer.

Haciendo que Harry se levantara del lugar siguiendo a Alexandre mientras los concursantes bajaban de las plataformas tomo el trofeo dirigiéndose hacia ella junto al organizador del evento. Estando frente a ella Harry se dispuso hablar primero.

Felicidades señorita YVONETTE de parte de mi padre y mía – Hablo Harry agarrando su mano y besarla educadamente – Me alegra entregarte este trofeo símbolo de tu victoria esta noche y extenderte una invitación de un torneo que mi padre está organizando en unos meses, pero la información completa te llegara unas semanas antes de que comience – Decía Harry entregándole el trofeo y darle un adelanto sobre el evento.

Recibiendo una confirmación de la joven que lo beso en la mejilla pero por alguna extraña razón Harry temió por su vida. Eran sus pensamientos mientras Alexander entregaba el premio a la chica para que lo último que faltara fuera tomarse la foto para el periódico y medios de comunicación. Haciendo larga la noche para Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Memorias y sentimientos**

Potter Manor

LIly potter se encontraba en su habitación por la mañana viéndose por el espejo con mirada triste, hoy era el cumpleaños de sus hijos pero solo tenían uno con ellos por su propia culpa se lamentaba la decisión que tomaron ese día, por esa estúpida decisión perdió muchos a sus amigas Amelia, Alicia y Elizabeth la ultima era la que mas de dolía desde que se hicieron amigas ella se volvió como su hermana.

Todo por culpa de ese viejo estúpido como pude dejarme convencer de entregar a mi hijo – Dijo molesta ya que desde que se entero donde habían mandado a Harry ya no le interesa formar ninguna asociación con Dumbledore y más por su insistencia últimamente de regresar a ser parte de la orden, ya que tenia la creencia que Voldemort había vuelto. – Sí solo no hubiera entregado a Harry a la vieja cabra y se lo hubieran entregado a su mejor amiga no estuviera tan sola – Decía mientras miraba hacia abajo por que desde ese día sus amigas cortaron amistad con ella. Recordando ese día desastroso.

Flashback

Era el cumpleaños de los niños pero solo estaría presente Charlus esperando que Harry estuviera bien, con su actuar familia temporal. Ella y james estaban preparando todo antes que llegaran los invitados para festejar, alrededor del medio día comenzaron a llegar los invitados poco a poco solo amigos cercanos, hasta que estaban todos Lily se reunió con su grupo de amigas para hablar hasta que Elizabeth noto que no estaba presente Harry.

¿Lily donde esta Harry? – Pregunto la rubia a su amiga por su ahijado, pero lily se puso tensa sin contestar lo cual notaron, deduciendo Elizabeth que algo no estaba bien – ¿Te pregunte Lily donde esta Harry por qué no está aquí? – replico la rubia a la pelirroja que no sabía que responder sintiendo la mirada de sus amigas intento contestar.

Harry…. Se encuentra con una familia provisional por el momento – Respondió la pelirroja haciendo que sus amigas fruncieran el seño por lo dicho.

Como que Harry esta con una familia provisional explícate – Dijo con enojo una pelinegra que estaba a su izquierda.

Alicie tuvimos que separaros por el bien de ambos. – Respondió Lily a la pelinegra que tenía una mirada no muy buena.

¡Lily sabes lo que hiciste! – Grito la pelinegra a la pelirroja con no sabía a qué se refería – Lily cuando una familia como los Potter o los Longbottom hacen eso es como si expulsaras a tu hijo de la familia, despojándolo de todo derecho a pertenece a la familia pero en estos casos si puede mantener el apellido es lo único que se diferencia a ser repudiado, porque demonio hiciste eso – Continuo gritando la pelinegra atrayendo la atención.

Yo no lo quería pero Dumbledore nos dijo que era lo mejor para ambos. – Trato de justifícate frente a Alice por lo que había hecho.

Alice tiene razón Lily es que no conoces las leyes de las familias más antiguas y más noble siendo la matriarca de una – Una pelirroja se dirigía a ella la cual estuvo escuchando y no podría creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Pero Amelia solo será hasta que empiecen la escuela, después Harry regresara con nosotros. – Dijo Lily apareciendo lagrimas en sus ojos verdes por las consecuencias de lo había hecho sin saber.

Aunque volviera ya no sería igual para Harry, siendo despojado de ser miembro de la familia Potter, lo único que le queda es el actual dinero de su bóveda de confianza para poder sobrevivir. – Explico Amelia a Lily que lloraba mientras observaba a su alrededor viendo la expresiones de los mas invitados y más de James Potter que parecía aturdido.

Pero Amelia las bodegas reciben deposito anuales Harry podría sobrevivir hasta que encontrar empleo. – Hablo James Potter saliendo de su aturdimiento provocando que Amelia entrecerrad los ojos de disgusto pero antes de contestar Sirius decidió intervenir.

No James sola la de Charlus recibirá el depósito, desde que hicieron eso la bóveda de Harry quedara con el dinero que tiene actualmente. – Dijo serio Sirius a su amigo que no podría hablar pero se comenzaba anotar el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. – Las únicas opciones de Harry tiene es que la familia con la que se encuentra tenga los recursos para darle educación, que sea adoptado por otra familia cualquiera que se encuentra aquí de preferencia o tener un maestro o patrocinador aunque esta es la menos viable ya que las mas interesas serian seguidores de Voldermort. – Termino de hablar Sirius haciendo tanto James y Lily cayeran al suelo de arrepentimiento.

Pero…podemos darle dinero para su educación y sus necesidades o patrocinarlo. – Decía angustiada Lily mientras lloraba a ver el error que habían cometido.

Eso sería lo peor que pudieran hacer, seria visto como humillación hacia Harry incluso los purista de la sangre lo vieran de manera despreciable tal acción y aprovechen atraerlo de su lado. – Retomo la palabra Amelia para voltear a ver a la puerta viendo a los niños observando. – Sería mejor dejarlo hasta aquí espero que recapaciten y recuperen a Harry yo estoy más que dispuesta acertarlo en la familia Bones. – Dijo alejándose un poco de grupo y se preparo para irse. – Susan ven nos vamos. – se dirigió a su sobrina que fue corriendo hacia ella llegando a la chimenea para desaparecer.

_Frank toma a Neville nos vamos necesito descansar después de todo esto y consultar algo con tu madre. – ordeno Alice a su esposo mientras lograba mantener la calmada ya que sabía que no podían continuar la discusión frente a los niños._

_Su esposo fue a tomar a su Neville para seguir a su esposa que se había adelantado en irse pasando a un lado de James se detuvo para hablar a su compañero que todavía se encontraba en el piso. – James porque no pensaron en nosotros con gusto hubiéramos adoptado a Harry, esto traerá consecuencia más cuando se entere mi madre. – Termino de hablar Frank molesto para seguir su camino con Neville sabiendo lo que le espera en casa, en estos momento Alice debe estar contado a su madre lo sucedido y lo hará tomar una postura y acción, entrando en la chimenea desaparecieron del hogar de la familia Potter._

_Cygnus toma a Daphne y Astoria y llevarlas a casa, en un momento los alcanzo. – Dijo firme y calmada _Elizabeth pero se notaba en sus ojos el enojo y el esfuerzo de mantener el control haciendo caso a su esposa Cygnus tomo a sus hijas y se fue del lugar, ya que no quería experimentar la furia de Elizabeth si desobedecía en estos momentos, una vez que se marcharon miro decepcionada a su amiga que era como su hermana desde que eran estudiantes. – Lily en estos momentos no es bueno hablar, en unos días retomaremos la conversación ya que se calme las aguas. – Hablo hacia la pelirroja que la miraba tristemente por el precio de su decisión. – Pero si algo llegarla a pasarle a Harry nuestra amista será como si nunca hubiera existido. – termino de hablar Elizabeth a Lily para ponerse en marcha a su hogar mientras se preocupaba por el bienestar de su ahijado. Dejando a los Potters junto a Sirius en la sala principal reflexionado sobre el error que cometieron.

Fin de flasback

Lily derraba lágrimas que recorría sus cansadas mejillas lamentándose su estupidez a dejarse convencer ese día. – Lo siento Harry…lo siento de verdad. – Decía con voz quebrada la pelirroja limpiando las lagrimas que caían sobre sus manos. – Quisieran encontrarte para pedirte perdón por mi incompetencia, y saber ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida? ¿Tienes un hogar? ¿Eres feliz? ¿Te encuentras sano? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Cuáles son tus planes a futuro? ¿Cómo eres como persona? – Eran las preguntas que se hacia Lily creyendo que fue su culpa el por qué Charlus es tan decepcionarte como persona que sentía vergüenza llamarlo hijo, esperando que su otro hijo sea una mejor persona lo único que sabía de Harry esa que estaba vivo después que descubrió lo que el estúpido del esposo de su maldita hermano le hizo su hijo. Al enterarse lo que más deseaba era torturaros y matarlos de maneras que harían ver a los Mortífagos como principiantes.

Solo deseo que tenga una vida placentera donde sea que te encuentres Harry. – Dijo la pelirroja antes de levantase de la silla donde se encontraba e irse de la habitación dejándola sola.

**Con Harry**

Harry despertaba ya tarde en su habitación de hotel cansado de tanta socialización y la peor parte vino cuando se encontró con la prensa francesa y que no dejaban de pregúntales sobre él y sus planes a futuro. Mientras que su padre se quedaba observando pero por dentro estaba riéndose. Pero decidió que eso no le arruinara el día ya que era su cumpleaños y la iba a disfrutar con los Greengrass.

Harry sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a bañarse y buscar su mejor ropa para ir a desayunar primero y conversar un poco con su padre sobre sus próximos movimientos. Cuando había terminado se dirigió al restaurante para su desayuno antes de ir a hablar con su padre que le había informado que antes del medio día se reuniera con en un salón de conferencia que había reservado en el hotel. Durante toda la mañana Harry estaba relajado esperando el medio día

Por otro lado en el hotel de la familia de Daphne se estaba arreglando pero por primera vez en su vida Daphne se encontraba nerviosa paseando de un lado para el otro.

Hija ya cálmate ya estas hermosa no se que mas buscan ponerte – Hablo Elizabeth a ver a su hija algo ansiosa y nerviosa.

Si hermanita no tienes que preocuparte por ahora según escuche ayer el está soltero y disponible para cualquier chica incluyéndome – Dijo Astoria burlándose de su hermana, por lo que vio ella Harry es mucho mejor que cualquiera en Hogwarts. Si su hermana no actúa en cierto tiempo ella iba hacer su jugada.

Cállate Astoria además no creo que se fije en ti todavía está muy chica – Respondió Daphne a su hermana por que no le hizo gracia el comentario final, ella no sabía si estaba enamorada o solo lo veía como su gran amigo hombre, dejara que el tiempo decida eso a estar conviviendo con él.

Lo dice la reina de hielo derretida, no sabes como interactuar con hombre Daph… ayer solo vi una niña pequeña jugando con su amigo – Dijo burlándose Astoria de su hermana devolviendo el comentario anterior.

Chicas cálmese – Dijo Elizabeth a sus hijas queriendo evitar una posible pelea – Es cierto que Harry está disponible pero como oímos ayer fue rechazado, no saben si fue recientemente o no además deben conocerlo primero, él no es mismo Harry cuando vivía con los Potter el niño algo inseguro y sentido de inferioridad – Decía la madre a sus hijas comparando a ambos el antiguo con el nuevo Harry – Agradezco al señor Pegasus que haya convertido a Harry en mi opinión en alguien que se compare con un señor de casa noble y antigua, y si alguna de ustedes quiere acercarse a él deben conocer su gusto para que se puedan acercar más fácilmente. – Dijo seriamente Elizabeth a sus hijas que estaban escuchando atentamente como si estuvieran en una clase.

A menos sabemos que le gusta duelos de monstruos tal vez de ahí podemos empezar Daphne – Dijo Astoria a su hermana que la veía como si la quisiera hechizar – Bueno yo solo digo no olvides lo que paso anoche. – Hablo Astoria intentando desviar la posible furia de su hermana hacia el chico al recodar el casi berrinche de su hermana cuando besaron a Harry.

¿Cariño, están listas ya, tenemos que irnos? – Pregunto Cygnus atreves de la puerta por que tenían que irse y quería propone una petición a Harry y a su padre.

Ya vamos cielo cinco minutos mas – Respondió a su esposo que pronto saldrían. – Bueno hijas mejor nos apresuramos para irnos. – Dijo Elizabeth a sus hijas para no perder tiempo e irse al hotel de Harry.

Durante el transcurso de camino el viaje parecía corto ya que solo querían llegar a su destino cada uno por un motivo diferente cuando llegaron al lugar notaron que él hombre llamado Crooked estaba en la entrada del hotel.

Bienvenidos de nuevo familia Greengrass, los señores esperan por favor – Dijo el hombre guiando a los Greengrass atreves del hotel hasta el lugar donde se encontraban Harry y Pegasus pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con la escena donde el pelinegro parecía que se iban a enfrentar a una rubia conocida por las hermanas Greengrass.

¡Harry que se significa esto y que hace Fleur Delacour tratando de atacarte! – Grito Daphne a ver la escena donde que la francesa estaba inmóvil con la el brazo medio estirado sujetando su varita. Y Harry con el brazo estirado con su Artículo del milenio.

Si me preguntas Daph… lo que paso, ni yo tengo idea acabo de entrar en el salón cuando esta chica grito a verme y saco su varita – Dijo mientras los demás solo estaban observando – Pero para no dáñala solo restringe sus movimientos – Termino la explicación Harry a amiga, mirando a la chica que le resultaba de verdad hermosa. – ¿Ahora señorita me podrías explicar porque tuvo la necesidad de atacarme? – pregunto Harry viendo a la chica enojada por algo pero él estaba segura de dos cosas nunca la había visto ante, y estaba seguro que no hizo nada para ofenderá.

¡Todavía preguntas después todos los insultos que me hiciste en el torneo, a pesar de ser un perdedor, tramposo engreído! – Grito la chica a Harry quien volteo a ver a Daphne con su cara de respuesta y de alguna manera lo entendió.

Según los comentario y rumores tu estúpido hermano hizo todo un espectáculo con los demás campeones – Comenzó hablar la rubia a Harry – Primero fue Cedric Diggory a pesar de ser el campeón oficial tuvieron su encuentros verbales, después fue Fleur Delacour los insulto por su herencia y acusara de seducir a los hombres, y creo que le dijo criatura oscura pero no estoy segura, y por último intento golpe al a Víktor krum cuando invito a Hermione Granger diciendo que ella no era digna de él y ante la respuesta de Krum se enojo y lo intento golpear recibiendo una paliza – Termino Daphne la información mas relevante entre los que fueron los campeones haciendo que Harry golpéala su cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

¡No! puedo creer el nivel de idiotez de ese tipo que tengo la desgracia de compartir la misma sangre – Grito liberando a Fleur y desapareciendo la balanza del milenio – Mira señorita Delacour no pediré perdón en nombre de mi hermano ya que dejo de ser mi hermano hace nueve años, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Harry Maximillion Pegasus anteriormente Harry James Potter es un placer – Dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia ante la chica que se había calmado para verlo bien, era bien formado a comparación del cuarto campeón que tenía algo de sobre peso y pelo rojizo muy diferente al chico que se encontraba frente a ella.

Lo siento mucho Monsieur, por mi arrebato solo es que me recordó a su hermano y él trato que recibiera de él. – Se disculpo Fleud con Harry por el reciente mal entendido creando un momento mientras se veían mutuamente a los ojos hasta que cierta rubia decido intervenir.

Bien querido Harry eso explica una cosa pero todavía no me dicen que hacer Fleud aquí – Dijo Daphne muy cariñosa, se acerco a él pero a Harry solo le causo miedo a verla así ya seo por instinto o por cualquier otra cosa algo le decía que empezara a correr.

Veras Daph… recuerdas la reunión que teníamos ayer antes de irse – Dijo preocupado Harry volteando a ver a su padre en busca de apoyo pero solo se estaba riendo de él como siempre, volteo con la rubia que asintió en compleción – Era una reunión con el señor Delacour por algunos negocios y mi padre lo termino invitado para que conociera a la persona que me iba a apoyar en alguno asuntos. – Termino Harry dejando de luchar esperando que su amiga lo soltara y maldecía dos cosas, su gusto por las rubias por culpa de su padre y su suerte con las mujeres.

Pero eso no explica que tiene que ver la señorita Delacour en todo esto – respondió la rubia aumentando su agarre en su brazo.

Verás Daphne, la señorita Delacour ha empezado a trabajar con Gringotts aquí en Francia como delegada entre Francia e Inglaterra y yo necesito reunirme en secreto con los duendes para no exponerme antes de tiempo y mantener mi identidad en misterio hasta que llegue la hora de reverla. – Dijo Harry dando la explicación de que por que Fluer estuviera ahí esperando que no se viera involucrado en medio de una pelea entre chicas como pasa en los mangas que lee cuando regresa a su casa.

Bueno señoritas mejor dejen a Harry descansar un poco, vamos a sentarnos en la mesa. – Intervino Pegasus a haber disfrutado del espectáculo anterior guiando a sus invitados a la mesa donde se encontraba aperitivos en espera que trajeran la comida. Después de que todos estuvieran sentado en la mesa Pegasus hablo – ¡Bien Harry – boy por ti mi hijo y heredero, feliz cumpleaños! – Exclamo Pegasus haciendo que todos desearan feliz cumpleaños a Harry mientras el disfrutaba la celebración con personas diferentes que los años anteriores desde su nueva vida

Salto de tiempo/ una hora después

Después de una hora y media de interacción los Delacour se tuvieron que retirar para atender sus propios negocios sin no antes de despedirse de los Pegasus; en esta breve reunión se estableció rápidamente una relación de amista entre Fluer y Harry causándole celos a cierta rubia. Que estaba viendo todo. Regresando con los demás Harry fue interceptado por la rubia cuando volvía a la mesa.

¿Harry parece que te llevaste bien con Fleur verdad? – Pregunto la rubia a su amigo con una sonrisa que si tuviera que descifrara Harry prometía dolor.

Daph… si es una chica agradable… además ella me va estar ayudando, es normal que me lleve bien con ella – Respondió Harry algo asustado teniendo enfrente a la chica.

Es cierto… te parece si salimos a caminar un poco y conversamos – Dijo la rubia haciendo que el pelinegro quisiera salir corriendo por la sonrisa que le daba, mira a la mesa buscando apoyo de su padre o de la familia Greengrass pero se encontraban riéndose de su situación.

Ustedes vayan a dar un paseo, tienen mucho que hablar para ponerse al día aquí lo esperamos – Dijo Pegasus a los jóvenes antes sentarse en la mesa junto a restos de los Greengrass, mientras Daphne arrestaba a un pobre Harry tenso, después que salieron de la habitación Cygnus decidió lanzar su propuesta.

Señor Pegasus me gustaría discutir un asunto con usted – Hablo el patriarca Grenngrass al peliblanco que lo volteo a mirar.

¿Y de que se trataría Lord Greengrass? – Pregunto Pegasus intuyendo la respuesta del hombre.

Me gustaría formalizar un contrato matrimonia entre Daphne y Harry si le parece bien. – Dijo Lord Greengrass llamando el interés de Pegasus ante la proposición.

Me podría decir las razones Lord Greengrass tiene toda mi atención– Respondió Pegasus con interés. Así comenzó explicarle las razones a Pegasus de querer formalizar una unión de familias.

Mientras tanto afuera del hotel Harry y Daphne estaban paseándose por los alrededores teniendo sujetado al pelinegro del brazo entrelazado.

¿Dime Harry… todavía te afecta la traición de tu familia? – Pregunto la rubia recargando su cabeza con Harry un poco triste por la pregunta que hizo.

Un poco… pero si me lo preguntara prefería no encontrármelos de nuevo, ni tener ninguna interacción con ellos si fuera posible – Respondió guardándose la ira para contesta pero se notaba el veneno en su voz lo cual provoco que aumentara la fuerza del agarre la chica.

Para serte sincera Harry creí que nunca más te volvería a ver. – Hablo en voz baja Daphne en tono triste cambiando su posición y enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza.

¿Porque creíste que nunca más volveríamos a vernos Daphne? – Pregunto serio Harry a la chica. – No olvido que tú fuiste mi única amiga cuando mi vida era miserable siendo siempre dejado de lado por mi padres que favorecían a mi hermano, creo que tú fuiste a lo que mi voluntad y alma se aferraba esa noche en la que casi moría. – Termino de habla dulcemente abrazando a la chica hasta que se calmara.

Cuando me explicaron mis padres lo que te hicieron los Potters, me afecto mucho; había perdido a mi mejor amigo, deseaba que llegara el día que entráramos en Hogwarts para volverte a ver, pero ese día murió mi última esperanza cuando fuiste nombrado y no apareciste, sabía que sería posible que no te volviera a ver nunca más. – Termino de hablar Daphne empezando a derramar una cuantas lagrimas sacando lo que se había guardado durante nueves años.

No tiene que preocuparte de nada Daphne, ya me encontré contigo antes de de lo que tenía planeado, pero por el momento tenemos que ser discretos, pero ya no desapareceré de nuevo; todo estará bien ahora así que tranquila. – Dijo Harry con algo de diversión ya le parecía gracioso ser amigos secretos por un tiempo digno de una serie.

Eso espero idiota… o te castrare. – Decía con autoridad Daphne provocando que Harry se tensara por el comentario, pero la rubia tenía una pregunta que le inquietaba desde que vio a la rubia francesa. – ¿Harry que piensas de Fleur Delacour como chica? – Pregunto Daphne al chico que la continua abrazando de forma cariñosa.

Para ser franco, es una chica muy bella y agradable, se ve que es lista, amable, talentosa sin importa su herencia, en mi opinión es una mujer que merece lo mejor, cualquier hombre sería el más afortunado de tenerla como novia e incluso como esposa. – Respondía tranquilamente Harry ya que la impresión y opinión que tuvo sobre la chica eran positiva incluso se atrevería decir que le movió un poco el tapete, pero a la rubia que se encontraba en sus brazos se molesto por lo último que dijo el pelinegro con su puño golpeo fuertemente su costado haciendo que Harry la soltara. – ¿Porque fue eso Daphne? – Pregunto Harry a la rubia la razón que le diera un golpe que lo miraba fijamente.

¡Por nada! – Respondió molesta dándole la espalda mientras inflaba sus mejillas a las veces que el pelinegro se recuperaba. –¿Harry como conseguiste esa balanza? – Pregunto sin voltéalo a ver a su amigo ya que tenia curiosidad desde el día anterior después de que se marcharon de la habitación de Harry.

Daph… sería mejor que regresemos para contar la historia, deduzco que tus padres y hermana tienen la misma pregunta. – Dijo Harry logrando que la rubia volteara a su dirección moviendo la cabeza en confirmación ofreciendo su brazo a su amiga para luego volver al salón con los demás.

Con Pegusus.

Había termina de escuchar las razones del Cygnus de querer formalizar el matrimonio entre Harry y Daphne, siendo criado casi en la nobleza estaba consiente lo que significaría para Harry, el sabia que cuando su hijo se entera de la situación de su amiga regresaría al mundo mágico británico y empezaría una caza de cualquier que se metiera con Daphne. Aunque si eso significara que se hundiera en la oscuridad con tal de proteger a la chica.

Señor Cygnus le comprendo a querer proteger a su hija de gente indeseable, mas cuando está presionado para sus propios fines, por eso acepto su término. – Respondió Pegasus al hombre tomando un poco de vino. – Pero tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto, conociendo a Harry es capaz de regresar a Inglaterra para inicial una cacería sin cuartel contra cualquier que amenace a Daphne o su familia, solo el destino dictara sin permanece como simples amigos o algo más. – Termino de hablar sabiendo por experiencia propia que el destino es algo complejo y misterioso.

Se lo agradezco señor Pegasus, no sabe lo relajando que puedo estar ahora, que podre bloquear a ese hurón y sus amigos por un tiempo. – Decía Cygnus tomando un trago de su bebida. – Elaborare el contracto y se lo entregare cuando vayan a Inglaterra para el torneo de Harry. – Dijo el hombre pasando a su vista a su esposa que parecía algo contenta, para luego mover su mirada a su hija más joven que tenia las mejillas infladas y frunciendo el ceño.

Será mejor dejar esta conversación, ya que volvieron los chicos. – Comento Pegusus a ver que uno de sus empleados abrió la puerta dejando pasar los involucrados con el tema. – ¡Harry – boy! ¿No esperaban que regresaran tan pronto paso algo? – Pregunto Pegasus a su hijo porque creía que volverían mas tarde de su paseo

Padre es que Daphne me pregunto sobre la balanza y creí que sería mejor que todos estuvieran presentes para escuchar la historia – Respondió Harry junto a la chica mientras se acercaban a la mesa a tomar asiento.

¿La versión corta o larga? – Pregunto el hombre a su hijo tomando una postura demasiada seria lo cual era raro en el.

Corta, lo otro tu sabes que es secreto. – Respondió sentándose en la silla junta a Daphne mientras ignoraba la mirada de disgusto que le daba la chica.

Pero Harry. – Dijo Daphne enojada por la respuesta de su amigo dispuesto a obligarlo a que contara todo.

Daphne cariño, debes entender que ellos tienen sus secretos y tienes que respetarlo. – Hablo Elizabeth calmando a su hija que cruzo los brazos en señal de reproche. – Ya puedes empezar a contar Harry. – se dirigió a su ahijado que parecía serio soltado un suspiro antes comenzar.

Bueno todo comenzó después de dos años de comenzar mi nueva vida. – Comenzó hablar Harry recordando el primer viaje que le permitió su padre seguirlo en la expedición.

**Flashback**

Harry se encontraba sentado en un sofá del estudio de su padre leyendo un libro mitología europea disfrutando unas semanas de vacaciones ganadas después de terminar sus lecciones con los tutores actuales. Fue durante la recuperación en la cual Pegasus descubrió que Harry poseía lo que llamaban memoria fotográfica a leer algo y recordarlo sin problemas con punto y seña. Decidiendo que usaría ese talento de Harry para convertirlo una gran persona en el futuro. Pegasus decidió llevarla a Harry en su próxima expedición. Llegando hasta donde estaba el.

Harry te tengo una sorpresa. – Decía Pegasus captando la atención de Harry.

¿Y cuál es la sorpresa padre? – Pregunto el chico al hombre frente a el que se había convertido en el padre que nunca tuvo, a pesar de sus ausencias por trabajo siempre se comunicaba con él.

¿Harry – boy te gustaría acompañarme en mi próxima expedición a Egipto? – Pregunto Pegasus haciendo que Harry se emocionara por salir de viaje desde que empezó su nueva vida.

¡Sí! Padre me gustaría ir. – Exclamo el niño deseando ver las cosas que su padre la había relatado de los misterios de Egipto sobre los duelos antiguos que su padre había recreado recientemente.

Entonces empieza a empacar nos iremos mañana después del desayuno. – Dijo el hombre provocando que Harry dejarla el libro y comenzara a correr a su habitación dejando solo a Pegasus en el estudio. – será bueno que te alejes de la rutina Harry. – Decía Pegasus recogiendo el libro y ponerlo de nuevo en la repisa. Para luego irse a preparar los últimos detalles del viaje.

Cuando menos esperaba Harry ya se encontraba frente a unas ruinas que parecían un antiguo templo hasta que vio algo que le intereso. ¡Guuua! – Exclamo fascinado Harry a ver una estatua que sin perder tiempo se acerco a ella.

Te llamo la atención Harry esa estatua en particular. – Pregunto Pegasus que se acerco a su hijo que veía con determinación la estatua que tenia cabeza de halcón.

¡Sí! esta estatua es rígida al dios Horus gobernante del cielo, hijo de Osiris e Isis, dios del cielo, de la guerra y de la caza. – Explico frenético el pelinegro a su padres señalando la estatua ya que sea había aprendido desde hace tiempo la mitología Egipcia.

Parece que el chico está bien informado ¿Pero quien este chico Pegasus? – Pregunto una voz de hombre detrás de ellos solo para ver a un hombre de mediana edad con ropa típica y una extraña llave colgada en su pecho.

Ya llegaste Shadi. – Dijo rápidamente Pegasus al hombre. – este chico es mi hijo Harry Maximillion Pegasus. – Presento a su hijo al hombre que conocía la primera vez que visito Egipto después de la muerte de sus esposa y el mismo que lo puso a prueba para tener su artículo del milenio.

Harry este hombre es Shadi, lo conocí la primera vez que vine a Egipto en búsqueda de respuesta después de la muerte de mi esposa Cecilia – Presento al hombre a su hijo que lo veía como integrado de algún modo. – Harry Porque no vas al carro a recoger tu equipo para inicial la expedición. – Dijo Pegasus al chico que inmediatamente fue a buscar su equipo como ordeno su padre.

¿Pegasus de donde sacaste a ese chico, porque no es tu hijo biológico eso está claro? – Pregunto Shadi al hombre que estaba ayudando.

Adopte a Harry después de encontrarlo a borde de la muerte y llevarlo a un hospital, ahí me entere que es un. – Iba decirle que era en realidad Harry a Shadi haber si podría orientarlo un poco en su educación mágica pero no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por el hombre.

Un mago. – Dijo serio Shadi mirando a Pegasus. – Más tarde quiero oír la historia porque siento en su interior algo dormido pero también hay ciertas irregularidades en su cuerpo. – termino de hablo viendo que el chico regresaba junto a ellos.

Estoy listo ya podemos empezar. – Dijo un energético Harry a los adultos, para que ambos asintieran.

Un poco después ya estaban todos el equipo listo se adentraron en las ruinas guiado por Shadi con el tiempo llegaron a la cámara principal donde se encontraba tabletas y ciento jeroglíficos pero lo que noto Harry era que Shadi parecía tener el control de todas las salas. Todos los trabajadores empezaron a desmontar el equipo para trabajas, Harry se acerco a una pared cerca de la entrada observando una figura de un dragón lo que le llamo atención era que le habían pintados los ojos rojos viéndose muy intimidante

Aaaaah. – Se escucho un grito provocando que Harry volteara a ver qué pasaba, solo podía ver a un trabajado apartándose los más posible de su lugar asignado logrando apreciar ver una serpiente roja saliendo del sitio.

_Apártense_. – Sisero la serpiente Harry la siguió con la vista hasta que salió de la habitación sin poder creer que acaba oírla hablar.

¿Harry te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Pegasus a su hijo ya que estaba quieto sin presentar ningún signo de estar consciente.

Si, solo creí haber oído hablar a la serpiente. – Respondió en voz Baja a su padre que lo miraba sorprendido cuando Shadi se acerco a ellos.

¿Dijiste que entendiste a la serpiente? – Pregunto el hombre con túnica a Harry, el cual asentía. – Si realmente es así, cabe la posibilidad que seas un Parseltongue. – dijo El hombre a Harry que ladeo la cabeza.

¿Qué es un Parseltongue? Pregunto Harry confundido por el término.

Un Parseltongue es una habilidad muy rara que permite entender y hablar con las serpientes, en Grecia, África y en especial en Egipto ser un Parseltongue significa estar bendecido por los dioses; en América es una habilidad muy apreciada igual que otros sitio solo en gran Bretaña es vista como un poder oscuro. – Termino de Explicar Shadi al joven parecía exaltado a saber que posiblemente podría hablar con las serpientes. – Más tarde confirmaremos si eres un Parseltongue, hasta que terminen no te alejes demasiado. – Dijo Shadi retirándose de él mientras le hacia una seña a su padre que lo siguiera.

Las horas pasaron y Harry ya estaba aburrido de estar solo en la sala mientras los trabajadores tomaban fotos o analizaban las lapidas, su padre estaba dibujando mientras hablaba con Shadi. Mientras el solo había practicando su técnica de dibujo ya que quería hacer los mismo que su padre a ser un excelente pintor. Harry estaba en su mente imaginándose el dragón con ojos rojos que había visto si fuera una carta esa sería su favorita. Cuando sintió una clase de tirón que lo incitaba abandonar la sala, siguió esa sensación saliendo de la cámara y atravesando otras llegando a una sala donde en un pedestal en el centro se encontraba una extraña balanza dorada.

¿Qué es? – Se pregunto Harry que no podía resistir el instinto de agarrara comenzado a brillas antes de tocarla siendo trasportado a un sitio oscuro de dibujaba tres camino frente a él mostrando tres escenas diferentes; la primera era el mismo vestido completamente de negro mas mayor de manera oscura rodeado de los cuerpos que reconoció como los de su familia incluyendo sus supuestos tíos, el segundo igual su yo mas mayor pero vestido de traje sentado en sillón rodeado de sirvientes postrado ante él. La última escena lo mostraba igual una versión adulta vestido como en el antiguo Egipto con una lanza.

Con Pegasus y shadi estaban hablando sobre la educación futura de Harry cuando de repente sintieron una perturbación más Shadi, a ser el vigilante de los artículos del milenio. Voltearon a ver por todas partes y no encontraban a Harry presintiendo que esa perturbación está relacionada con el chico.

Con devuelta con Harry estaba siendo mirado por sus tres versiones fijamente hasta que la primera hablo que era el de traje.

Es hora que elijas tu camino Harry, hoy elegirás en lo que te quieras convertir. – Dijo el Harry de traje tomando un poco de su bebida que sostenía en su mano. – Si eliges mi camino con los recursos que heredaras de Pegasus podrás disfrutar la vida sin límites, humillar y destruir a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino poseer lo que desees de una forma u otras. – Termino de hablar el Harry con traje mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Si eliges tomar la senda del guerrero, te pondrás a prueba a ti mismo y tal vez encuentres un sentido a la vida; algo por que valga el esfuerzo de luchar, difíciles retos y enemigos te esperaran. – Termino de hablar el Harry guerrero que descansaba su lanza sobre su hombro sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Olvídate de los otros dos conmigo podrás satisfacer el deseo que duerme en la más profundo de tu corazón, la venganza de todos lo que te han hecho sufrir y despreciarte, acabado con sus patéticas vida de manera lenta y dolorosa, al punto de que supliquen que acabes con su miserables vidas; solo entregarte a lo anhela tu propia alma…jajajaja. – Termino hablar el Harry oscuro empezándose a reír con locura mientras pisaba unos de los cuerpo de su alrededor.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, apenas había entendido que unos de ellos sería su posible futuro, no sabía a dónde moverse, su ser estaba lleno de dudas estaba tentado de escoger el camino de la venganza; pero recordó como en las historia muchos perdían lo que le importaba por sus deseos de venganza. El del la influencia era también factible, pero eso es todo lo contrarios que su padre le estaba enseñando y no quería decepcionar a la persona que le brindo una nueva oportunidad. Por último no se consideraba el tipo chico que fuera en búsqueda de aventuras, enfrentándose al peligro por honor y gloria.

Vamos es hora que escojas. –Dijeron los tres a la vez ejerciendo presión en Harry que no podía pensar con claridad, no quería elegir pero repetían las palabras una y otras vez haciendo que cayera de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza que empanzaba a doler.

Harry trato de reunir los pensamientos más razonables enfocándose en lo aprendido en últimos dos años, descantado al Harry arrogante y al malvado, se dio cuenta tal vez algún día tendría que enfrentar todo su pasado, enfrentarse a su antigua familia, posibles decepciones y enemigos que se le presentaran. Con toda la determinación que pudo reunir que era poca a estar llenos de dudas y pensamientos se dispuso a empezar caminar sintiendo su cuerpo pesado en cada paso, ignorando a los otros dos su mirada se centro en el guerrero; cuanto más se acercaba a el más difícil seré hacia complicado respirar, su vista se nublaba, pero al final lo logro estar frente a frente con su versión guerrera que le tendía la mano la cual con demasiados esfuerzo la tomo desapareciendo el guerrero apareciendo la balanza en sus manos antes de caer.

Pegasus y Shadi habían llegado lo más rápido posible con Harry cuando sintieron la perturbación solo para encontrar al chico tirado en el suelo sujetando la balanza del milenio.

¿Shadi por qué diablos Harry tiene un artículo del milenio? – Pregunto molesto Pegasus ya que el no olvidaba el dolor que sintió cuando obtuvo el ojo del milenio y mas porque no quería que Harry sufriera más de lo que sufrió en su corta vida.

Yo tampoco se – Respondió el hombre mirando la balanza en la mano del chico. – Si tuviera que adivinar la balanza atrajo y puso a prueba a Harry para comprobar si es digno para ser su portador.

¿Y cómo sabremos si Harry es el portador del artículo? – Pregunto Pegasus preocupado por su hijo ya que no sabía qué consecuencia traía si era rechazado por el artículo.

La balanza del milenio juzga el corazón de las personas, aunque esta trate de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. – Respondió Shadi revisando los signos de Harry. – De todos los artículos, la balanza del milenio ha sido el único artículo que no ha tenido un poseedor durante cinco mil años desde que murió su anterior poseedor que pertenecía al consejo del Faraón. – Dijo el hombre preparando para darle respuesta sobre condición de su hijo a Pegasus. – Puedo decir con seguridad que Harry es el nuevo portador de la balanza del milenio, ya que si hubiera fallado él estaría muerto. – Termino de hablar mirando a Pegasus que parecía cansado.

Suspiro… Nunca me dejas de sorprende Harry – Boy – Dijo un cansado Pegasus ya que su hijo era una caja de sorpresa.

Fin de flashback.

Harry había terminado de contar la historia apoyada en una parte por su padre. Dejando la mesa en silencio.

Es una historia muy interesante Harry. – Decía calmado Lord Greengrass al chico sintiendo una cierta tranquilidad.

Si Harry aunque debes cuidarte mas y no ponerte en situaciones de riesgo. – Dijo Elizabeth regañando un poco a su ahijado por meterse en situaciones de peligro a pesar de no ser su culpa.

Aunque no me creo todavía que seas un Parseltongue. – comento algo fascinada Daphne aunque no le gustaba que Harry se hubiera sometido a un juicio que le podría costar la vida. – ¿Y después que hiciste Harry? – pregunto la chica a su amigo que parecía un poco pensativo.

Después de eso me entrene para controlar el poder de mi artículo. Entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo; Nos mudamos a nuestra actual residencia, Shadi hizo arreglo para que entrara al colegio Uagadou y posiblemente me graduarme al final del curso que empezara sino antes depende la situación y esa es mi vida hasta ahora. – Termino de hablar esperando de dejar satisfecha a la rubia con su respuesta que lo miraba con una tranquila.

¿Harry podrías enseñarme a jugar duelo de monstruos si tiene tiempo? – Pregunto Astoria intentando atraer la atención del chico que su hermana estaba acaparando, logrando que Harry mirara a su dirección.

Si Astoria, pero en estos momento no tenga mi cartas conmigo más tarde te lo puedo explicar. – Respondió a la chica provocando que hiciera un puchero ante la respuesta de Harry.

Harry – Boy no te lo había dicho pero tu regalo de cumpleaños esta en tu habitación, con eso podrás explicarle mejor a la señorita Astoria como jugar. – Hablo el hombre a su hijo esperando que le gustara su regalo y aparte sabia las intenciones de la pequeña con Harry y se le hacía divertido ver a su hijo en medio de una batalla entre hermana.

¿Padre podría ser? – Pregunto Harry sabiendo que solo había llevado su Deck, sin cartas extras pero como dijo que podrás explicar mejor a Astoria como jugar, y haber tenido una discusión sobre que era hora de poseer un estilo propio en duelos, solo pensaba en una cosa.

Hay un dragón de ojos rojos en tu regalo, clave 726. – Respondió Pegasus notado que su hijo se ponían ansioso.

Si me disculpan tengo que atender un asunto importante. – Dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa para irse a pasos acelerados del lugar provocando que su padre comenzara a reírse.

¿Qué le paso a Harry? – Pregunto Astoria por el comportamiento de Harry.

Fue ha inspeccionar su nueva baraja para duelos, si quieren verlo vulnerable vamos a su habitación en estos momento. – hablo Pegasus decido que avergonzaría un poco a su hijo. Recibiendo la confirmación de toda la familia Greengrass se marchando de la sala sino antes darle instrucciones a uno de sus empleados.

Con Harry había llegado a su habitación con su mirada empezó a inspeccionar el cuarto con la mirada hasta que se encontró con un maletín que tenía la cabeza de un dragón negro con ojos rojos, rápidamente introdujo la contraseña en el seguro desbloqueando el cerrojo abriéndolo dejando ver el contenido, dentro del estuche se encontraba varias carta, deduciendo Harry que fácilmente podría armar un mazos con las cartas hasta que encontró la carta que quería.

¡Guuuau! Es tan perfecta. – Exclamo feliz tomando la carta entre su mano. – El diseño, la pose tan imponente que demuestra poder puro y esa luz rojo que resalta el color negro es fantástica, la amo – Dijo frenético Harry a preciar el arte que era la carta.

Me alegra que te haya gusta Harry Boy. – escucho la voz de su padre a su espalda lo que provoco que el chico se congelara a presentir que su padre no estaba solo.

Lentamente Harry volteo a la dirección de la entrada solo para ver a su padre con su incógnita sonrisa, Lord Greengraas se estaba riendo discretamente, su madrina tenía su palma en la frente con una sonrisa dibujada mientras las dos hermanas no podrían dejar de reírse del chico.

Salto de tiempo

Después que Harry deseara que se lo tragara la tierra una mil veces, se encontrar enseñando como se jugaba duelos de monstruos a las hermanas Greengrass, hasta la tarde que se marcharon. Los Pegasus se despidieron de la Familia Greengrass volviendo cada uno a su habitación

Ahhh… fue un buen día. – Dijo Harry acostándose en su cansado pero feliz ya que este fue un cumpleaños mas agradable que haya tenido., sabía que tenía que descansar por el día de turismo que le esperaba junto a la familia de su madrina.

Al día siguiente bajo un glamour Harry junto a la familia Greengrass recorrían galerías de arte, juegos recreativos, mientras les contaba mas sobre su vida en estos nueve años. Así pasando el día de diversión estrechando amista con Astoria lo cual a Daphne le provocaba celos. Llegando el fin del paseo y cada uno regresando a su respectivo lugar de hospedaje.

Comenzado un nuevo día para Harry estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas para abandonar Francia y regresar a Japón a comprar suministro que necesita, ahora que ya habían confirmado su solicitud la noche anterior para presentar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S al final del curso. Bajando a la planta principal del hotel se encontró con los escoltas que lo acompañarían de regreso a casa,

Hola Samuel, Axel. – Saludo a los hombres que lo estaban esperando. Axel era de estatura promedia con cabello castaño y ojos negros, compleción algo musculosa, mientras Samuel era alto con compleción marcada cabello negro igual que sus ojos, ambos estaba alrededor de los veintes y lo más importante eran magos nacido de Muggle.

Buenos días señor. – Regresaron el saludo ambos. Ayudando a Harry con las maletas y meterlas al vehículo y subirse en el tomando rumbo a un parque donde se despedirá de los Greengrass.

¿Por cierto Axel como sigue tu hermana de salud? – Pregunto Harry a unos de su escolta, estaba consciente que había pedido un tiempo fuera para estar con su hermana que se encontraba internada.

Se recupero exitosamente gracias a la intervención del señor Pegasus. – respondió alegre el joven a Harry.

Es bueno saber que este mejor, ustedes ya hacen mucho cuidándonos y seguirnos en nuestros viajes o realizar nuestros encargo, lejos de sus seres queridos; y si existe una manera de retribuirles su sacrificio aparte de lo monetario y es grato saberlo. – Termino de hablar Harry con una sonrisa melancólica ya que su padre y el habían experimentados las misma circunstancias en el pasado.

Gracias señor. – Dijo Axel ya que desde que había llegado a trabajar con la familia Pegasus aparte del interés que normalmente le tendrían a los empleados estos se preocupaban de ellos como personas y les ayudaban si surgían un problema serio.

Señor ya vamos a llegar a nuestra parada. – Dijo Samuel, recibiendo confirmación de Harry que comenzaba a prepararse para poder despedirse de los Greengrass.

Harry ya se había puesto el glamour cuando se estaciono la limosina yendo al centro del parque siendo seguido por los dos jóvenes. Encontrándose con la familia de su madrina.

Hola Harry como te encuentras. – Saludo Cygnus al chico con quien estaba agradecido por liberarlo de dos días y medio de tortura de compras con su esposa e hijas.

Bien gracias tío Cygnus… listo para partir. – Devolvió el saludo al hombre que estrechaba la mano.

Te deseo un buen viaje y nos veremos en Londres a mediado de mes. – Dijo el hombre abrazando al ahijado de su esposa que lo quería como un miembro más de su familia.

Harry cuídate…no hagas nada imprudente de acuerdo. – Dijo Elizabeth abrazando a su ahijado con el que quería pasar más tiempo después de nueve años de ausencia, pero entendía que tenía una agenda que cumplir.

Aprovechando que su madre había soltado a Harry, Astoria se apresuro en abrazarlo antes que su hermana. – Te extrañare Harry, espero que la próxima me sigas ayudando a practicar a jugar Duelos de monstruos. – Termino de hablar dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego apartarse de él.

Bien Harry este es el adiós temporal. – Comenzó hablar Daphne al chico. – Nos veremos en el torneo y espero que me digas donde podre localizarte, porque no te soltare hasta que me lo digas es claro. – Dijo firme la rubia con su actitud de reina de hielo. Para después suavizarse un poco. – Espero que no te metas en problemas, adiós Harry. – termino de hablar abrazando a su amigo fuertemente.

No lo hare Daphne solo espera. – Dijo Harry suavemente apartándose de la rubia y mirar a los Greengrass. – Gracias por acompañarme estos días, sin duda fue el mejor regarlo de cumpleaños que he tenido desde que empecé mi nueva vida, espero que disfruten de resto de su estadía, nos vemos en algunas semanas. – Hablo con felicidad Harry despidiéndose, recibiendo una sonrisa de los Greengrass antes de darse vuelta e irse del lugar seguido por su escolta y perderse entre la multitud.


End file.
